Slayers: Moonrise
by Robin Starwing
Summary: When a new enemy appears, the battle throws the Senshi into the World of Darkness and now two of the most powerful women will confront a past written in darkness and ice. But will the two groups survive each other? Pairings standard and T for language.
1. Chapter 1

wAuthor's Notes: Sorry to all who enjoyed my Blaze Of Glory story. I lost the notes I had for that my save data for the game. Not to mention real life came and bit me in the ass. Busy rebuilding the one so I can do the other so I will get back to that story. I will in the meantime keep those who have favorited me and that story happy. Not sure how many of you like crossovers but going to give you one anyways. Noticed this was not done the way it should of been in the entire fandom history of both series and surprised by this considering how many are fans. Even more so, it's an anime crossover. Disclaimer holds which ones. So have fun with this outing into my two fav animes while I get back to where I can work on Blaze of Glory. ^_^ I wouldn't mind someone Beta-reading this and helping me out but you gotta know the canons of both.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, stories, and characters is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. Slayers, stories, and characters is the property of Hajime Kanzaka and Enoki Films. This story ;as it is, belongs to me.

**Slayers: Moonrise**

**By: Robin Starwing**

Chapter 1: When the Moon Hits Your Head Like A Blonde Odango

The sun was out over the city of Tokyo and not a cloud in sight. The air temperature was warm but not too warm, what blonde girls who steal porridge from bears would call just right. It was a perfect day to enjoy and days like this was usually peaceful. But peace doesn't usually last and this is in tandem with Murphy's Law that whatever can go wrong will and does go wrong.

Today was one such day as several columns of smoke could be seen coming from a part of Tokyo City. This area is known as the Juuban District and while people were running to get clear, they were used to panic and such as well as those who dealt with it. What was different was the enemy this time...

A young woman flew through the air and landed, back first against the side of a small Honda and growled as she fell off it, denting the door inward and breaking the glass. Landing on her hand and knees, she slowly stood up and prepared to used the only attack she had that was effective against these things. Her raven black hair flying from the wind of another of her companions attacks that were explosive in nature. She was dressed in a white bodice with a red skirt, gloves, boots, and a bow on the front and back.

Holding up her hand, she yelled out, "AKU RYO TAI SAN!" The blast of spiritual energy from the attack caught the creature full on as it chargedand vaporized it. Looking around, things were going better than the start. She looked and saw one of the things flying through the air and doing it's impression of what she did just moments ago.

"You alright Jupiter?" She called out as a brunette, taller than her and dressed similarly but with green as her color noded. "Yeah Mars. Doing fine." She replied as she caught one of the monsters by the hand and use a Judo hold and toss to send it onto the ground before delivering her attack. "SUPREME THUNDER!" At point blank range, knocking it down before a beam bisected it and vanquished it.

"Thanks Venus! You and Pluto do clean up nicely!" Jupitet yelled to a blonde girl in well...let's face it. There were nine girls all dressed in the same or similar outfit but with different colors as they are the Sailor Senshi. Behind Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto was a blue-haired Senshi, Mercury and she had her visor out and was typing fast on her mini Super-Computer. "There, more coming in to our right!" Behind her were two cats, one white and one black and both with crescent moon marks on their hed. "Senshi! Get Ready!"

"Is there any end to these guys!" Venus said, angry and frustrated. They been going at it along side the majority of the team and Tuxedo Kamen as the Prince of Earth landed. "Don't know." This battle had been ongoing for the last couple hours and started with a dozen of these things just appearing out of thin air, only Pluto and Mars sensing them just before they tore out and started to attack innocent civilians. This is what spurned them to action.

Uranus just brandished her Space Sword and said, "Ugh. So same plan as before. We knock'em down and let Venus, Mars, and Pluto deal the kill shot right?" The black cat nodded and said, "Yes."

Jupiter smiled as she readied her hand with the fingers curled and palm open, lightning crackling through and said, "Fine by me!" Before charging into the fray with no weapons and starting to deliver punches and kicks enfused with her elements of Lightning and Wood. While her attacks didn't kill, they packed a punch when combined with the Jovian Senshi's physical strength and allowed her to at least do some damage and toss them around.

Not that these things were without their own attacks as a few launched what looked like a multitude of flaming arrows. Mercury countered

with her own attack, "MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Streams of water/ice flying out everywhere to snuff the firey arrows out before they could hit and explode.

Pluto blocked a claw with her staff and twirled it, hitting the demonic-looking creature in the face before the Garnet Orb was leveled at it nd she spoke her command silently. "Dead Scream." The sphere of energy taking the opponent full on and destroying it utterly, black dust blowing into the air.

Luna looked to her friend and mate, Artemis and nodded before a shockwave from above hit. It was a reminder to those fighting below that they weren't the only ones with a tought fight as their two most powerful were duking it out with the thing that had to be the one in charge of this battle. Tuxedo Kamen himself was occupied keeping Mercury safe so she could see the enemy waves coming and provide support from behind. He looked up and was nervous for his love.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon used her Eternal Tier again to block the incoming blast of black energy as she was knocked through the air in reverse from the direction she started. She grunted and sweated under the strain of holding back this energy but with a savage cry, snapped the energy beam and broke it. "Why are you attacking us!" She yelled, more worried for her friends below than herself and the other Senshi fighting with her. She landed on a roof as the being came down.<p>

It looked like a Human woman except for having ruby skin and black eyes, as well as being mishapen. "Why should I tell you deary? It's your time to die pathetic human!" She was about to attack again before snarling and teleporting out of the attack of the other senshi, metal flashing through the space . Her purple fuku and outfit only slightly altered with the eight pointed crystal over her broach as well as the deadly weapon she had in hand, a glaive.

"You okay Princess?" Ask the youngest of the current senshi as Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi and Princess of the Moon Kingdom nodded. "Thanks Saturn." Saturn nodded and joined Moon side by side while waiting for the opponent to appear again. This is the game that had been played since the start of this side of the fight. The waves of lesser demons came first, with Moon and Saturn having the easiest time dealing with them.

Than came that woman-thing and the battle got even harder as the others told her and Saturn they would handle the obvious cannon fodder while they two deal with the one in charge. So it had been a game of cat and mouse with this foe. A few attacks on either side cutting through but mostly due to the power levels, an even match.

It kind of grated on Sailor Moon a bit as she tried to think a battle through for the first time since Galaxia and being on her own. She opened with trying to figure out why this person was attacking and maybe appeal to them to stop. That didn't work out and left her with a feeling she didn't like.

Saturn; on the other hand, was taking it all in stride as was her need to do. She was the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth after all and if it came down to it, she and Moon could pull out their big guns but they needed civilians as far from the battle as possible so no one would be harmed by any combination of their attacks.

"You think we got clearance to finally put an end to this?" Saturn asked as Moon looked down and made a hand signal to Mercury. The only answer was a negative which would of made the normally cheery senshi curse. "Not according to Mercury. Remember what your little Surprise did a half-mile out."

Saturn nodded as she remembered Moon telling her about how the shockwave from that attack was felt out to where she was trying to climb up to deal with Queen Nehllina of the Black Moon. Moon herself recounted of the big things she'd pulled off over the years including a group attack with the Senshi when Princess Snow Kaguya tried to freeze the Earth over.

They than looked over their shoulders and dived to either side as a blast of black energy cut through the air where they had been. "Damn it! You humans are more annoying than Dragons!" Yelled their opponent as she was floating in mid air.

Sailor Moon had been using direct attacks but smiled as it was time to pull out an old favorite from her early days. Grabbing her tiara, it came off her head and she held it like it was a discus. The metal itself glowing and spinning till it w as a disc of light. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" She threw the energy disc and smiled as the monster dodged it easily but she wasn't done yet.

"Is that the best you got?" Asked the woman before Sailor Moon did a leap and quick twist in the air. With nothing more than that and a mental command, she turned the disc into a boomerang that came back to hit the bitch in the back. With an explosion of light and power, the foe was sent down to the ground, only stopping a short way by her own power.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" Sailor Moon said with a smile as she floated down on her wings. Saturn landed next to her and lowered the glaive with a look in her eyes of absolute calm.

"Give up and surrender. You chose this fight so can leave it at any time." Saturn said while walking towards her along side Moon. The other demons were pulling back as the strange woman slowly floated back upright. The other Senshi fell in behind their leader ans Jupiter gave her own edge to what was hoped to be the final confrontation.

"Yeah, bug out if you know what's good for you bitch!" She uttered with affirmations from the rest.

Sailor Moon leveled her tier at their foe and spoke. "I want to know why you attacked us. Why you attacked Tokyo. What are you looking for?" The Sailor Wars did leave Sailor Moon with something changed in her beyond being the odango, blonde, klutzy, ditz of a Senshi. She was more willing to now confront a foe. But that neither here nor there as this was the first enemy to come to Tokyo since the Sailor Wars ended.

"You really don't know do you?" The woman replied in a question as she floated back and than with a wave of each hand, the other monsters exploded into masses of darkness that she than drew to herself while bringing her hands together above her head. "DIE YOU PATHETIC HUMANS! FOR THE GLORY OF OUR DARK QUEEN!"

Realizing what was about to happen, Sailor Moon responded the only way she knew as her Tier vanished into it's subspace pocket and her hands closed to around her broach, the crystal inside opening into a lotus of the purest silver crystal. "NO YOU WON'T" Her outfit changing from her Eternal fuku to her Princess Gown. "IN THE NAME OF THE MOON!" The crystal already fiercely glowing from the strength and willpower she was putting into it.

"Princess Serenity! No! You'll kill yourself!" Yelled Venus as Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her. "If she doesn't try to stop that attack, that woman may blow half of the city to dust!" He yelled as the clash of the two energies was causing a windstorm and clouds to form with lightning dancing between them.

They unleashed their attacks at the same time. The monster-woman sending out a blast of black and red energy as she yelled out something unintelligable. Princess Serenity yelling out, "MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Sending out a raw blast of the purest energy. The two met and than flashed than nothing for a few minutes.

"What?" The woman asked as Pluto's eyes went wide. "NO!" She sensed it before it came as the two energies had clashed and in doing so, tore the fabric of spacetime. "RUN!" She yelled but too late as the tear formed with a sound so rending and painful that all went to their knees. Than the entire battlefield went white as a bright light exploded from nowhere for a brief second before what could only be an explosion rocked the area. When the light faded, all that was left was a massive crater that was still smoldering and windows broken for a full mile as well as an earthquake that registered a 6 on the Richter Scale. Nothing left of the Senshi at all or their foe.

* * *

><p>Now for those that know of M-Theory and String Theory or follow Occult practices, it would come as no surprise that beyond our Universe is a massive and infinite Multiverse filled with bubbles of spacetime made of different dimensions with their own laws of Physics and Magic. Normally, they are kept out of touch with each other but certain events magically can cause contact. One such event caught the eye of a being who long dreamed and she smiled. "The one who represents her is coming this way? The Order to my Chaos...amusing." This being had the power so with a grab, she changed the trajectory of the magical wormhole that had been created and chose to send it to some place else with a mental smile as this being also decided to at least make sure it wouldn't lead to destruction on a massive scale. It was time to have an amusing dream now...<p>

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day over a slightly hilly plain, a few trees catching the light wind in the comfortable air. Shame Murphy's Law chose such days to drop things out of thin air, sometimes literally on the two travelers walking down a dirt and gravel road. There was an obvious height different between the two.<p>

"So let me try to get this right. We are going to Saillune to see our friends Amelia, Sylphiel, and Zel after still not finding a sword for me and look at the libraries their to dig up information on a magical sword. Is that right Lina?" Asked the tall, blonde, muscular and handsome human male with a sword strapped to his back and bluish-black plates of armor over his shoulders and chest.

The one he was addressing as Lina was a shorter, petite, redhead dressed today in a yellow blouse and red pants with a sash to hold the pants up. She wore black gloves and a mantle that had black shoulder guards with a red gem in each and yellow trim. Strapped to her side was a short sword and around her forehead was a black headband with gold sphere earrings on each ear. The final bit as a set of four blood red stones. One around her neck, another around her waist and the final two on each wrist. "Yes Gourry, that is what we are going to do. I'm tired of you breaking swords in the middle of a fight and having to repair it on the spot."

Gourry, the man, nodded. "Okay. So how do we know Amelia and Zel again?" This stopped Lina cold in her tracks as she put her hand to her face and was growling before saying under her breath, "Do not Dragon Slave him. Do not Dragon Slave him." She repeated it like a mantra before finally slapping him with the back of her other hand and laying him out. "Yogurt-Brain." Was all she said to him before she stormed off a bit and than stopped, feeling a prickle on the back of her neck as her hairs stood up on end.

Looking up, she saw clouds begin to darken and form out of nothing while spiraling around. "Lina? What's going on?" Gourry asked as he sat up and looked up at the forming clouds.

"Wish I knew. Never seen magic like this before...wait what?" Lightning started to run wild from the center of the spiral and than the center exploded loudly as white light went in all directions. The two barely covering their eyes as the shockwave hit the ground and forced them to their knees.

Than it was over as quickly as it began with the clouds clearing as Lina stood up and asked, "What in the Demon Lord's name was that?" She got an answer as something hit her on the head, knocking her unconcious followed by eleven more thuds around Gourry. He saw the first object hit Lina head to head and stood up to look around. He started with Lina as she was on her back with her arms out and her eyes completely blank.

"She'll be fine. Lina's always been hard headed!" Gourry said with a smile before looking at who hit her. He noted she was dressed strangely but her clothing was shredded beyond repair as well as her strange hair style that was somewhat familiar to him, two ponytails to either side of the head. He was about to survey the others when a groan from Lina as she slowly sat up.

"What in Cepheed's name..." She said and than looked around and noted the people. "Where did they come from?" She asked Gourry as he nodded and replied, "They all fell out of the sky with that blonde one there hitting your head with her own. They all seem to be in the same state with possible injuries."

"I could of guess genius." She counted them all and came to twelve in total counting the guy and two cats with the strange crescent moon mark on their heads. Lina shook her head and nodded, "Find someone with a wagon Gourry. We need to get them to Saillune now. I'll do what I can for them now."

She started with the blonde one with the odango and smirked as the hair style was like what Gourry had when she got to dress him as a girl twice. Her hand glowing as she used a Recovery spell to do what she could for them as Gourry ran off to hopefully get a wagon and not forget what he was supposed to do.

Appearing overhead was a man floating in mid air far out of sight, not that would affect his ability to see the situation. His purple hair cut short in a pageboy fashion favored by clerics and squires while he black and yellow vestments blew in the breeze. Held in the crook of his elbow and braced with his hand was a staff with a red gem in the top. He had felt the disturbance and come to check it out, finding this and those two. His two eyes closed as he smirked and said, "This may get interesting it seems."

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed was the smell of smoke, trying to figure out what it was from. Not coming up with anything, Usagi slowly opened her eyes but closed them as the torch light was blinding. Wait? Torches? She slowly opened her eyes, getting her hand out from under a comfortable blanket and used it to shield them as she adjusted. What had happened was something she wondered than the battle and it's final moments came back. That horrendous rending in the air than the bright light before something just seemed to swallow her up into darkness. Than that darkness went beyond anything you could call darkness. A presence touched her, amused but respectful as well. That was where her recollections stopped and she groaned a bit from aching muscles.<p>

Slowly she rose up and saw an older man coming forth. "Your awake miss. I will send for them." He left, leaving her to look around and noting her friends and Mamoru-sama were there. She than looked around and took note of the two smaller crates where Luna and Artemis slept under blankets as well. At least they were all taken care of and seemed alright. Than she took in her surroundings and took note it looked like something out of a Medival setting with firelit torches on the wall and stone walls with glass windows done in that european style.

Usagi started to hear sounds from around her as Minako slowly rose up, shielding her eyes and shaking her head and saying, "Did someone get the name of that Youma that hit me?" She looked to Usagi and smiled, giving a tired V for Victory. The others were in similar states as Luna and Artemis poked their heads up.

Usagi looked than to a waking Setsuna and asked, "You up to telling us what happened or would you like to get yourself together more?" Setsuna just shook her head and asked for silence.

"What happened hit me harder than the rest of you due to my connection to Spacetime. I've got a splitting headache right now so need a little time." She whispered in response with Usagi understanding.

Ami was looking around and saying, "Judging by our surroundings. This looks like it could of come out of the 13th to 15th Century as far as the architecture and stonework are concerned. Anyone have an idea where or when we are?" Taking the obvious route of leaving that question wide open due to their previous adventures involving spacetime.

"Maybe we landed in a Rennesiance Festival like that one in...I think it's Minnesota that has the largest one or something?" Minako asked with a smile as the others groaned. The door opened again to admit the man Usagi saw before as well as five others. The first she noted was Lina with her red hair and being slightly taller than Hotaru but not by much dressed in a rather garish color setup with the yellow shirt and red pants. One of the other five was a girl with purple black hair the same height as Hotaru but with a much bigger chest than the redhead dressed in white with a cloak hanging and some blue gems on bands around her neck, waist, and wrists. The third was a female with bluish-purple hair and taller than the other two dressed in purples and blues with a cloak on her shoulders. She looked kind hearted and was taking each of them in the same way Ami's mother would.

That brought Usagi's eyes to the other two. The first was Gourry and his blonde hair and armor as well as the sword strapped to his back. The final member was a man dressed in tanish clothing with a hood up and mask over the bottom of his face but even she noted the bluish tint to his skin and what looked like stone under his eyes.

"So, are you all okay?" The taller girl asked as she went to each one of them, giving them a look over of a trained healer or something. She nodded as the redhead stepped forward. "So, feel like eatting and talking about what happened to you all cause I'm famished!" The handsome blonde and tall man stepped forward. "So am I!"

"Miss Lina! That's rude! We should at least know their names and they ours! As Champions of Justice, it's the polite thing to do" The smaller girl replied with reproach to this Lina. Usagi was slightly perplexed as Lina sighed with her head in her palm, "I guess your right. Go ahead than..."

The girl smiled from ear to ear as she nodded and said, "I am Amelia wil Tesla Saillune, Princess of Saillune and one of those who helped healed you. The other is right here!" She gestured to the tallest girl of the three and she bowed as she introduced herself. "I am Sylphiel nes Lahda. Priestess here."

She than looked to the two men as the blonde smiled and nodded before speaking, "I'm Gourry Gabriev, a traveling Swordsman a Guardian for her." Pointing to the redheaded Lina who rolled her eyes.

The other guy nodded and said, "I'm Zelgaddis Greywords." it came out simply and without any fanfare.

The one named Lina smiled and said, "That just leaves me huh? Well than." She got up and held up her right hand while touching the left to her chest. "I am the beautiful, talented, and powerful Sorcery Genius Lina Inverse!" Lina than made a grand gesture with the left hand that had been to her chest and said, "Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand! LIGHTING!" An orb of bright light formed in it and floated into the air.

"So who are you all?" Lina asked and than looked at them as they were all showing questioning looks before Minako spoke. "Full of herself isn't she?" Were the words that nearly got her killed as Lina was about to charge across the room if it wasn't for her friends holding her back with affirmations that they might not know what they are doing, refering to Usagi and her friends.

Usagi giggled though and stood up, noting she was in a light dress that went down to her ankles slowly as she walked over to Lina. "I am Usagi Tsukino but you can just call me Bunny as my name means Rabbit in the Moon so I like to go by Bunny with new friends." She gave Lina a hug that had the other gal perplexed but Lina shrugged it off.

"Okay, guess I won't have to punish your friend for what she said. Want to introduce the rest?" Lina asked Usagi as the blonde girl smiled. "Sure." She turned and nodded, situation diffused as Minako started up.

"Minako Aino." The other introductions went clockwise from Minako around the room. "Makoto Kino." "Rei Hino." "Ami Mizuno." "Mamoru Chiba." "Haruka Tenoh." "Michiru Keioh." "Setsuna Meioh." "Hotaru Tomoe."

Lina nodded and said to Usagi, "What about the cats? They got names?" Luna would of smiled as she said, "We can introduce ourselves thank you very much." The group of five's jaws dropped as Lina said, "Talking cats? Now I've seen everything and I'm used to Beastmen and Fishpeople!"

Gourry just looked at the two cats blankly as Luna cleared her throat. "I am Luna and this is Artemis." The white cat smiled and waved a paw. "Hey. Glad to meet you."

Lina than went back to the original question she opened with. "Okay...so who's hungry and want to fill me in one what happened to all of you? Your clothing was shredded and we can't replace it but maybe we can take you out to shop. Prince Phil will foot the bill."

Amelia frowned and said, "Me and my daddy are not your personal bank." The tone slightly accusing and sour.

* * *

><p>It was a late time to eat normally but considering the Senshi were out for most of the day in this world, they took to the food as famished as they were. The only things that had shocked them was first meeting Prince Phil, who more resembled an oversized dwarf with a beard and mustache and not the handsome man on the white horse from fairy tales. Amelia seemed to worship him though. The other thing was only saved from causing the rest of the Senshi's jaws to drop was the fact that they been around Usagi so long and used to her dietary habits.<p>

As it was, a miniature food fight erupted between Usagi, Lina, and Gourry for the food nearest them. Gourry seemed to be losing the battle to the two young women while they themselves were trying to keep clear of each other after the first time Usagi wailed. Never had anyone seen Lina react in physical pain before to a sound like that.

Luna meanwhile took the time to fill them all in on the Senshi's story from the Moon Kingdom onward to the present with the attack they faced. Lina stopped stuffing her face with pork loin to wipe her face and ask, "What did this one and the others she led look like again? Get a name maybe?" She looked at Luna as the cat shook her head. "No name and this monster-woman was mishapen with her skin the color of ruby and pure black eyes that looked nothing human. The others looked like devils with skull heads, wings, and no eyes at all."

"And you said she teleported around randomly during the battle Usagi?" Looking to Usagi as she stopped and nodded without stopping to chew her food. Lina was deep in thought as she than looked to Setsuna. "And you said she than turned them all into black energy that she tried to shoot at you all but Usagi here blocked with her own massive energy blast."

"Yes and now I can answer Usagi's question as well now that I am adjusted and no longer feel like the Big Bang is in my head." She sat back and looked to Usagi and Lina. "As Luna explained, my powers guard over Space and Time which allows me to feel things in it's flow. What happened when the two attacks collided was they ripped the dimensional fabric and allowed our worlds to touch, creating a wormhole and sucking us into this world."

Ami nodded in understanding and than asked, "I take it magic gets around the limitations String Theory and M-theory place on Inter-Universe contact?"

Setsuna nodded and replied, "Yes it does but your need a lot of energy to do so. Gravity does it because Gravitons are not bound to the Dimensional Plane. Neither are Tacyhons for that matter." The other Senshi gave a shake of their heads, not surprised Ami would know something and understand it a bit more than them. Lina herself had picked Ami out as someone who liked books.

"Well, let's hope I'm not right as it seems you contacted the Astral Plane as what you were fighting sound a lot like Mazoku. The evil beings of our world for the most part. It would explain how you maybe got here but me and Setsuna will need to discuss it some more before we come to any conclusions...or Xellos shows up. Either one happening is bad news."

Rei frowned and nodded. "Yeah. Me, Minako, Setsuna, Usagi, and Hotaru were the only ones able to affect them. Any idea on why if they are these Mazoku?" She asked, wishing she could use her fire abilities to track this foe.

"Well, as far as I know of our magic here...Mazoku are anything from resistant to immune to elemental type attacks drawing on Fire, Earth, Wind, Water. You can use them to knock them around though but to really hurt or kill them...you need Astral attack spells like the Elmekia Lance or Flare or the Ra Tilt. Than there is Black Magic like Zellas Byrd or the Dragon Slave."

"Wasn't there also that attack Filia used on occasion? That Holy Spell?" Amelia asked Lina as the sorceress nodded. "Yes, I think it was Chaotic Disintergrate. So Holy Magic attacks works as well."

This started to really go over the Senshi's heads as Ami said. "I think I will need to read your books so I can understand all that."

Usagi yawned and shook her head and said, "Tomorrow Ami. After this day, I want to sleep. Than I want some decent clothing while we are here." There was nods of affirmation from the other Senshi as Amelia smiled and replied, "Heroes of Justice that you are, I got you the best visitor suites we have in the palace!"

Usagi leaned over to Lina and asked, "Is she really this into Heroes and Champions of Justice as much as she seems." Lina just nodded yes and said, "It makes her great for fighting Mazoku as they feed on negative emotions and feelings. But otherwise, her love of long speeches before a fight...well, let's just say we could do without it." Usagi frowned at the last bit as she loved givign speeches before taking on the enemy, usually about love and justice and punishing in the name of the moon. She shrugged and got up to follow a Palace maid to her quarters. Figuring this group out could wait.

* * *

><p>Lina was standing on the balcony of her room long after the others went to sleep as she smiled. It was a quiet and peaceful night in Saillune as she just leaned over with the elbows on it and staring out. She than finally asked, "So...how long you going to hang there?" She looked to her left as the purple-haired man appeared out of thin air and landed on his feet with only the staff tapping the stone masonry.<p>

"How did you guess I was near Miss Lina?" He asked her with his eyes closed and that smile on his face that made her want to smack him as it hid things in the past and was hiding them now.

"Considering they went through the Astral like they did and what they described, I figured you would be around Xellos. So want to tell me what's going on?" Lina turned and waited for the reply.

"That, I am afraid is..." Xellos started as Lina cut him off and completed it for him, "...That is a secret." Xellos nodded and just walked over to lean against the doorway of the balcony.

"For the most part yes. I was nearby when I felt the disturbance in the Astral and that was some disturbance to do what it did. As to your next question, my master told me to keep my ears on rogue Mazoku gathering. If what they say is true, than they seem to be organizing under someone called the Dark Queen."

"I take it you will have to inform Lord Beastmaster about this?" Lina asked next while walking to the other doorway.

"Correct. She will wish to know these developments as her warning to remain vigilant for rogue Mazoku that served Chaos Dragon Gaav and Hellmaster Phibbirizzo might be gathering under a new leader but there is no Mazoku known as the Dark Queen." Xellos said and with a bow, he vanished into thin air.

"Great...I think I declare a vacation and go back home after this. " Lina uttered heading to her bed.

* * *

><p>The strange woman the senshi had been fighting was kneeling before a dark throne as she shuddered with the other Mazoku who joined her waiting to see her punishment. "You failed to not only kill her but gain the crystal as well Leryza. How do you explain this?"<p>

The strange woman shuddred as she prostrated herself before the throne. "I underestimated her strength your highness. I did not foresee the caliber of power she could use. I should of taken your warnings about her will to do what needs to be done to save others more seriously rather than dismissing her like I would a Human spellcaster of this world."

The voice chuckled as Leryza crawled backwards in fear. "And you see your folly in that just like I did all those years ago when I challenged her. You've realized the danger she poses. That is good and even better, you get a second chance to do what I assigned you as she is now here in this world. I believe it's the city of Saillune is what you call it?"

Leryza would of smiled if she had a mouth and she spoke. "Yes my Dark Queen. I will do what you command." The evil tone in the Mazoku's voice chilling to anyone who would of heard if they were human.

* * *

><p>Robin Starwing: There we go, first chapter up. Hope you all like it whether you got me on Story or Author Alert or are looking for something new.<p>

Lina I. : About time you got this finished. Finally got the focus to do it?

Robin Starwing: Hey, just be glad you get a story with Usagi Tsukino.

Usagi T. : Yay! We can have fun with this!

Lina I. : Why me?

Robin Starwing: Hey, I am starting notes not just for the next chapter but an overall outline for you and the gang going to Equestria. Do you really want me to inflict Pinkie Pie on you to the full degree?

Lina I. : *dirty look* I will behave.

Chopper: Hey, who is the flat-chested girl here?

*sounds of violence*

Robin Starwing: Yeah, cut and now for the part where you find out what's next kind of. ^_^

**Next Time: **Shopping! Xellos! Leryza's first attack on the White Magic Capital! All in **"Clothed with nowhere to go! Senshi see Lina in battle!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin Starwing: Hey all! Welcome to Chapter 2 of this story. I figured people might want more before making any Read and Review requests of you, the readers and fans of these two awesome gals.

Usagi & Lina: Hurrah!

Robin Starwing: *shakes head and smiles* Gotta love the energy those two got.

Lina: Hey! Get cracking mister or I will crack you in half!

Usagi: Now now, don't rush him.

Robin Starwing: Um...yeah. I don't do well rushed. Anyways...on with the fun!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Clothed With Nowhere To Go! Senshi See Lina in Battle!<span>

The rising of the morning sun is a wonderful sight to see and behold. Some though would disagree but that is neither here nor there for today as it rises with it hitting windows situated on the same side and floor of the marvelous palace of Saillune. Some would say it was by either chance, fate, or some deity/being wanted a good laugh this morning later on though but for now, nothing distinquished them as different but for their guests.

The sun started to shine through the thin curtains as morning was now here. The young woman lying in the bed batted it away and mumbled, "Not now mom. Just five more minutes." She than shifted her feet and knocked the black cat at her feet awake. Luna groggily sat up and looked at her charge and than the sun. "Usagi. It's morning. Time to wake up."

That got a rise that wasn't expected as Usagi had forgotten something key. "OH KAMIS! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! THE SENSEI WILL KILL ME!" She grabbed whatever clothing she could find as Luna tried to stop her, the cat remembering the key detail Usagi forgot in her usual mornign routine of panic about being late and grabbing breakfast out the door. Usagi dashed out the door, not noticing it wasn't hers.

"Oh dear. Better go catch up with her." Luna said with a shake of her head as she jumped down from the bed to follow her Princess and charge.

On the other side of the guest wing, a door was thrown open at the same time as Usagi's and a red and yellow blur came racing out. "Breakfast! Last one there is a rotten Dragon!" Yelled Lina as she raced on, not knowing what was coming yet. She would only realize what was coming when she heard yells coming ahead of the blonde meteor barreling towards her. The yells were along the lines of, "I'm late! Mom will ground me! I'm late!"

Lina and Usagi tried to stop at the sametime, their heels up and trying to slow down from their forward momentum. But unfortunately, Newton doesn't take holidays as that pesky Third Law of Motion came into affectof objects in motion staying in motion. The resulting crash could be heard and felt throughout those wings of the palace. For a moment, both girls just hung in midair as their bodies and faces met with hands and legs out and to either side of the other's torso.

Than gravity took hold as both girl's landed and fell down to the floor than apart onto their backs from each other. Luna caught up and saw the scene, only wondering what had conspired to cause it. Other's came out of their own rooms and walked forward. Joined soon by Prince Phil and Amelia. It was Lina who broke the silence as she slowly sat back up and said, "What hit me?"

Usagi was next as she said, "Ouch..." She looked at Lina and than remembered as she smiled. "I don't have school today! Hurray! Back to bed!" She was about to get up but Amelia chose than to ruin the moment. "Nope! Breakfast is being served now than to shopping! Justice never goes back to bed!"

Phil interjected as he added, "That is true my dear daughter! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! It can't wait! Getting up early and having it is the key to a healthy and long life!"

Usagi looked up and than around as Luna nodded and said, "That is true Usagi." Usagi would of shot her a dirty look hadn't Ami also interjected. "Yes. Several studies show this to be true Bunny-chan." Usagi looked defeated as she got up and followed the rest with Ami and Luna in the rear.

Luna asked, "Do you have any idea though as to why the royal family of Saillune is so focused on Justice and Heroes of it though? it confounds me and I am mentor to Sailor Senshi." Ami shrugged as she replied. "I have no idea but maybe something in the Palace Library can explain it."

* * *

><p>After breakfast has been served and eaten; with the usual gusto between Lina, Gourry, and now the other bottomless pit that was Usagi; the senshi were sized for clothing that could be worn out into the city proper and found for the trip out into Saillune beyond the Royal Palace grounds. Climbing high up onto one of the many ramparts within the city, the some of the Senshi got their first look at the place.<p>

"Wow! This is a big city!" Minako said, as awe struck as the rest of the group minus a few. Ami and Hotaru had elected to stay in the palace with the first senshi being her usual bookworm and going to the library to read up as much as she could on this world. Hotaru wanted the peace and quiet. Luna and Artemis were content to go mouse hunting and take a catnap during the day.

Rei though was the one to note something. "What's with the layout though? It seems to not have a rhyme or reason." She asked and commented on, looking to Amelia and Lina.

Lina smiled as she started the explanation. "Understand, I think they had to rebuild sections at least twice due to some previous events." She left it unsaid that she had been involved with both, the first being Kanzel and Mazenda's attack on Saillune and having to destroy a huge chunk of ground about to fall on it. The other being the attempt at Saillune's destruction by the second Demon Beast Zanaffar.

"The city is laid out in a huge hexagram within a circle. This has affects on magic in this world and also makes the city harder for the Mazoku to enter." Lina added looking to Amelia as Michiru than asked, "Types of Magic?"

Lina and Amelia looked to each other than to Sylphiel and realized they might need to explain magic in this world. They collectively sighed as Amelia and Sylphiel waved towards Lina. "We will leave this to you Miss Lina." Amelia said with a smile.

Lina nodded and shrugged. "Alright. You need to understand there are four kinds of Magic in this world. The first one is Shamanistic magic, which draws from the elements of nature as well as the Astral Plane. Zel is our resident expert on that type as he is trained and specializes in it."

"The next type is White Magic, which could be divided between Shamanistic as well as God-granted Holy Magic. Amelia and Sylphiel specialize there being trained as Shrine Maidens. Filia, a friend of ours from a previous adventure, uses Holy Magic as a Priestess, even though she has no temple." Lina added, commenting on that type of magic.

She than began on the third type of magic with a smile. "The third type is Black Magic, spells of destruction that make use of the negative emotions in the world like Anger, Hatred, Fear, et cetera." She than smirked, "I specialize in that."

Amelia cut in and said, "Yes she does. There is no one better than Miss Lina at inflicting destruction for any reason or provocation over even someone refering to her as flat... OW!" Lina had hit Amelia on the top of the head as she said, "Do not complete that sentence Amelia if you wish to live."

Setsuna decided to keep the subject going and on track before Lina got violent. "What about this fourth type?"

The senshie got a strange look when the trio of girls got suddenly quiet and looked to each other than Amelia and Sylphiel looked to Lina with an unreadable face. Lina shook her head and sighed, "Let's just say the fourth type needs more than an explanation as it doesn't fit in any of the other categories and would require me to explain the nature of our world and a couple of it's legends."

Lina than turned back to look out at the city. "Anyways, the Hexagram is a symbol of White Magic and is used to strengthen it while weakening Black Magic and the powers of Mazoku as Mazoku feed on the very same feelings that Black Magic draws on. It has no effect on Shamanistic and it's unknown how strong a Holy Magic spell would be in the confines of one."

Any further discussion on the subject was stopped when Usagi came running up to them with a triple stacked ice cream cone in each hand, the three scoops each a different color on both. "They have ice cream here!" Usagi exclaimed with huge smile as she started to heartily chow down on one of the two cones.

Rei just put her head in her hand and just made a sound of frustration. "Ugh, only Bunny would think of food at a time like this." Usagi looked up at her friends from her first cone and asked, "What?"

Haruka just smiled and put a hand on Rei's shoulder and replied to the Shinto Priestess' frustration, "That's why we love her. No matter the situation, she still seeks out the good side of it."

Minako smiled as her right hand came up and she formed her V for Victory with her fingers. "That's right! Ever cloud has a gold coat and Usagi is good at finding it!" Said the other blonde senshi as even Usagi had to correct her on the saying. "It's every cloud has a silver lining Mina-chan." Usagi spoke as Minako looked a little embarassed. "Um...okay yeah." She replied back to Usagi.

* * *

><p>It was quiet as Ami sat in a chair with her glasses on, her blue eyes locked onto one of many books documenting this part of the world they were in. The rest were in a stack next to her and already she was learning a lot. Much of the Royal Library of Saillune was dedicated to books on White Magic and the city's history. But there just as many documenting parts of this world and the legends and myths of it.<p>

Sitting at another table was Zelgadis, the strange blue-skinned man with his own stack of books. His hood was up but at least the mask was gone from his face and she got a good look at him a bit. He seemed to not be social with strangers. He was reading his books with a fervor that reminded Ami of herself while at the sametime his behavior towards others made her think of Hotaru before she joined the Senshi.

Speaking of which, Hotaru was with them both as well just browsing the shelves around them. Ami figured Hotaru wanted the peace and quiet and there. The two decided to go shopping for clothing later. That is when she heard Zel growl and slam the book closed. "Damn it!" He uttered as Ami and Hotaru both looked at him a bit perplexed.

"Um, excuse me Zelgadis-san. Are you alright?" Hotaru asked as she walked up to the man. He just looked at her and shook his head. "No, I'm not." He said as he took the hood down and the two Senshi got a good look at him and now had a slight understanding why he also stayed in the palace rather than join the others. His hair was a bright bluish-purple as were his eyes. His skin was blue with rocky bits by his eye and other places.

Zel though was a bit perplexed as their reactions weren't ones of worry or even trepidation. Hotaru looked thoughtful while Ami was seemingly studying him and than Ami asked. "May I ask what is the cause of your current medical condition?"

Zel's face furrowed into a bit of confusion and than looked to Hotaru. "You two aren't shocked by my appearance?"

Ami shook her head from side to side as she replied. "Hardly Zelgadis-san. I'm actually interested in understanding what caused it."

Hotaru smiled, "I think I understand why you decided to stay here now and can relate I think."

Zelgadis just smiled and shook his head and decided it would do well to tell them at least. "This isn't anything I was born with. I was Human originally but got turned into what I am. I think you might have come across the mentions of Chimeras in those books of your's Ami?" He said as Ami thought and than shook her head no. "I'm still working on this world's rules when it comes to nature and local history."

Zelgadis nodded and decided to explain, "A Chimera is a magical creature forged from the fusion of two or more beings. Mostly it's just wild animals but some do these kinds of experiments on Humans as well. I myself am one-third Rock Golem and Brau Demon each respectively."

Hotaru shook her head and repleid, "That's horrid to do to anyone without their consent. Why did this person do it to you?"

"I was seeking more power and he granted me this. I've cursed him and this body of mine but it comes in handy. I am more durable and faster than regular humans. As to who did this to me, it was a man named Rezo who is either my Grandfather or Great-Grandfather. Never knew how old he really was before Lina finally killed him." He continued and than looked to them both.

"I tend to avoid big cities and while I'm welcome in this city, I prefer to still not be gawked at or people to try something with me. Wouldn't end well for them. I am reading this books to find a way to turn me back to normal and spent most of my time after leaving Rezo's service to that quest." He finally completed and looked to them both.

Ami smiled and thought, "Well...I could use my mini-computer to do some scans and figure out if what was done is truly reversible. Might be on a genetic level but if you are worried about any of us thinking less of you for what happened to you...won't happen."

Hotaru nodded, "Usagi has a way of seeing the good in everyone no matter what. She eternally believes in the goodness of others and makes friends with anyone no matter who or what they are."

Ami smiled and said, "I was always locked into books as theywere my way of relating to the world. I never made friends and stood apart from others. Than I met Usagi and became a Senshi, finding a real friend in her. She never admonished me or anything for my love of books, just made sure I always at least had a good time."

Hotaru nodded in agreement and said, "I was bullied and ostracised by my classmates for a long time because I've got the power to heal the injuries of others but it made me ill. I also was being used as a vessel for an evil being of immense power. You wouldn't believe it but both Haruka and Michiru wanted to destroy me because they saw me as the Messiah of Silence."

Hotaru sat down next to Zelgadis and smiled, "Usagi though wouldn't let them do it and beat them back and saved me. When I came back into my powers, I was welcomed into the Senshi like the others. I still don't really go out much or interact with other students in school but I count the Senshi as the best friends I have."

Ami smiled and added on for Zelgadis, "You will find similar stories in regards to Usagi amongst the other Senshi and even a few of our former enemies. As to you, let us see if we can't figure out how hard a job we have to get you back to normal." She called out her computer from subspace as Zel frowned.

"How did you do that?" He asked, amazed a fair bit as while he heard of magical dimensions to store things but they were always relegated to pockets in Sorcerer's robes and mantles the decreased the weight of carried objects. He knew Lina herself had many in her mantle but this girl called the small and compact item from nowhere.

"Oh this, we can all do it? Even Hotaru has an item in her pocket." Ami replied as Hotaru called forth the Glaive itself. Zel's eyes went wide at the weapon being held by a girl only half it's height.

"Alright, so I take it you all have magical pockets in dimensional space you store things. I guess we get this over with." Zel said as he stood up and walked over as Ami flipped the computer open typed in some commands. "Now hold still Zelgadis-san. This will only take a little bit." She than stood up and started slowly lowering the computer down him.

Zel than said, "Even Rezo said though there was no way to return my body to normal that he knew of in this world."

Ami nodded, "My world has advanced in the fields of medicine and healing damage to the body. If it's genetic, it might be reversible but that depends on what I figure out here with the scans."

Hotaru smiled and asked, "I wonder how the others are doing?"

Zel smiled and said, "Probably well. You have the Crown Princess of the city extending the line of credit that the kingdom gets and than Lina with them. I just hope she didn't learn of your subspace pockets. She will want you to stuff them with food and/or whatever gold she can get her hands on."

Ami and Hotaru looked to each other worriedly. "Kamis help us." Hotaru uttered as even she realized how in over their heads they might be with that one redhead.

* * *

><p>The shopping was going well as that one redhead had learned of the pocket trick the Senshi could do and had taken to shopping with a vengeance. Amelia was looking haggard as hell as she looked to Lina. "Your going to shop my family into debt Miss Lina." She said as they went to the next store, a magical curiosities shop that just opened in Saillune.<p>

"Oh, quit whining. We got them loaded up on clothing and things they need!" Lina replied as she put a fist in the air. "No one comes unprepared to our world!" She than shouted as everyone in the crowd looked at her strangely. Amelia and Gourry just stepped away from Lina to make like they weren't with her.

Haruka called one of the things from her pocket and said, "Do I really need a statue of this Red Dragon God Ceipheed though?"

Lina turned and looked sheepish as her hand was on the back of her head. "That is just something I'm going to send home to my Big Sis. Haven't seen or talked to her in a long time so..."

Amelia smiled evily and said, "Do I have to tell your Big Sister that you are aiming to bankrupt the Kingdom of Saillune though Miss Lina?"

This made Lina's face turn several shades of white as she looked to Amelia. "Y...yo...you wouldn't dare do that would you Amelia?"

Amelia smiled a sweet smile and said, "What do you think?"

Usagi decided a change of subject was in order and said, "Hey! Let's get into this shop now please!" Sylphiel nodded in agreement and replied, "I believe it is Bunny."

Usagi jumped for joy before she ran to the shop that was their destination up ahead. The others nodded in agreement as Gourry came back up to Lina with a drumstick of turkey in his hand. "I think Amelia's been around you too much. She's starting to think like you and do blackmail." He said before aiming to take a bite.

But it was not to be as Lina slammed her fist hammer style onto his head and caught the flying drumstick and started to bite into it. "Just can it Yogurt-brains." The sorceress said after swallowing than took another bite while walking to join the others in the shop. Gourry rubbing the top of his head while looking mournful for his lost drumstick.

Inside the shop, the whole group was spread out amongst the shelves and tables with the exception of Amelia. She herself was talking to the proprietor of the shop to make sure the bill went to the right place. Lina knew she'd tell her sister on her making purchases that were not to help but the Princess of Saillune would help these people far from their home world.

Usagi was paging along the counter itself and stopped at a huge metal ring on a tripod display. It was pretty with an edge that seemed very sharp. The inside was black while the outside as gold in color. Also on the inside was a depiction Usagi would know well as the four phases of the Moon. She whispered, "Pretty."

The owner; an old woman, smiled as she walked over after finishing up with Amelia. "Ah yes, that is a magical chakram once wielded by a Warrior-Sorceress Queen of a long fallen nation from old times...I believe her name was Rena?" The storekeeper said while looking thoughtful.

The lady held up the weapon and smiled, "She was said to use this weapon in battle to behead foes and even split Dragon Slaves in half with a throw. The inside is carbonized steel with silver inlays depicting the moon in it's phases while the edge itself is Orichalcum, a metal strong enough to cut through magic. The edge can even cut through demons."

Lina was listening in as she looked at the chakram herself. She knew what the storekeep was saying was complete load of refuse save for the weapon's make itself. Looking at Usagi, she smiled and decided to help her out. "Hold it lady! While you are right about both the make and abilities to some extent...the whole story about before is false." Lina wasn't about to let on just how much she knew about these things to the woman.

The store owner looked up and gulped as she knew Lina had caught her but smiled when Lina said, "But we will buy it anyways. How much are you asking for it?"

"Thirty-thousand due to the nature of the edge and it's material." Replied the woman as Lina laughed and than smiled evily. "One thousand and that's final!" Lina retorted back to the asking price as the woman looked like she been slapped with a fishman.

"That's Highway Robbery!" She finally managed to utter as Lina just shook her head.

"Nope, that's fair asking price. The amount of Orichalcum is not even enough to warrant five thousand and than there is the fact you lied about it's history and than gave a very much inflated price. I think the Princess here might have something to say about it."

Amelia nodded and than leaped up onto a nearby shelf...or tried too as she hit her head on a rafter and fell down with her rear in the air and folded over. Gourry just came up and looked down. "Tried to give one of her justice speeches inside?" He asked Lina as she smiled and nodded.

The old lady was about to make off from the counter when Lina pointed a finger at her without even looking. "Hold it and let Princess Amelia finish." Amelia quickly got back up and pointeda finger at the woman.

"Unfair pricing practices are evil! As a Champion of Justice, I must rectify it and will make sure this shop is controlled by the royal family to ensure fair treatment of all customers under the laws of our city!" Amelia yelled out with her usual excitement as Lina smiled. The senshi just stared dumbfounded.

"So, a thousand and I get her to back down?" Lina said as her evil smile got wider. Rei just shivered as she whispered, "That girl is cruel."

The old lady nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, one thousand it is! Don't take over my shop please! I won't ovecharge on things anymore, I swear!" Amelia came up to comfort the old lady and tell her nothing will happen now that she repented as the chakram was put on the counter. Lina picked it up and handed it to Usagi. "Your welcome." Lina said with a smile as Usagi nodded and replied, "Arigato."

Michiru watched the events and just shook her head as Haruka was standing next to her. "Well, we seemed to have landed in a very lively place with an even more lively bunch." Michiru just nodded and replied, "Possibly fate itself having a laugh?"

Than she stopped as her eyes fell upon a thing of pure beauty. It was a golden fiddle with a golden bow, the tailpiece made of solid oak. She felt a tingle when she touched it and than picked it up, turning it over and seeing on the handle the name 'Johnny' carved into it.

"How much for this?' Michiru asked, still in awe at such a beautiful instrument. Lina came over and looked it over before putting her hands over it and concentrating, both palms glowing. She looked at the fiddle again and whistled. "Now that is a serious enchantment. I'd say about five thousand using the going price of gold and the power of the enchantments laid into it. Whoever made this knew their magic item crafting."

Lina just than looked to Amelia and nodded, the girl picking up on it and nodding. "We will take it." She said with a grin, getting the bill in total for both items as none of the other senshi really got anything there but Usagi and Michiru.

Walking out, Lina turned and smirked. "So, who is up for a tavern crawl of all the eatting hotspots in Saillune? I know I am!" She cried out with a whoop and looked to the group.

Usagi was about to answer when Rei's and Lina's eyes snapped wider and she looked up. "INCOMING!" She yelled as she dove for cover along with the others, barely avoiding the energy blast that cratered the street they had just been standing on seconds before.

Floating down was a familiar foe to the Senshi but a new one to the others. Amelia was already up and yelled to a nearby guard. "SIGNAL THE CASTLE WE GOT AN ATTACKER!" She looked up as what was obviously a Mazoku floated down and looked at Usagi, who was holding her arm like it was broken.

Usagi herself had tried to get away in time but got caught in the blast wave and thrown to land hard enough to fracture her right shoulder blade. She was holding back tears of pain as the woman-thing that attacked them in Tokyo floated closer. "I have no time to play with you so die for the glory of the Dark Queen."

"Hold it right there bitch!" Was yelled behind her as the Mazoku turned and looked to see Lina standing there with her arms crossed and looking very angry.

"Oh, what's this? A pathetic human actually trying to tell me what to do? You do realize what I am right? That I serve a powerful being who could smash..."

"Yeah yeah. Your a Mazoku and apparently don't bow down to Ruby-Eye and any of the Retainers. Which probably puts you on their kill list and now mine cause I was about to go eat some lunch than you showed up to sneak attack us." Lina interrupted with a shake of her head and pointed towards her new foe. "Sorry, I may be forgiving but even a young lady has boundaries and you crossed two of them. You are preventing me for eatting and you sneak attacked us." Lina finally said with a smile on her face.

"Oh? Who are you to stop me, Leryza, servant General of The Dark Queen." Leryza finally asked, revealing her name to them all.

"Mazoku who attack me at lunch and try to hurt people in one of the few cities I like to be in on a regular basis don't get to know my name but I will say this." She put up her palms and spit into both hands as Lina brought herself up to full power for battle. She wasn't going to take any Mazoku lightly but neither was she going to go all out till civilians got clear. Which they were doing as they knew whoever this being was, it was picking a fight with the wrong person.

"Where monsters rampage, I'm there to take them down. Where treasure glitters, I'm there to claim it. Where an enemy rises to face me...VICTORY WILL BE MINE! ELMEKIA LANCE!" Leryza was so caught off guard by the confidence, bravado, and what could only be sheer insanity of this girl in her mind that she barely got clear of the attack. Lina still had tricks to play as she than yelled, "BREAK!"

The astral energy lance broke into a shower that caught Leryza by surprise and she snarled in discomfort as while breaking a spell allowed it to hit more targets, it weakened it as well. Leryza just turned and said, "Fine! Your first! The Sailor Moon brat can wait." Than she opened by vanishing and than reappearing to try to sneak attack again. Lina dodged it and turned around to yell out her next strike, more of a distraction than anything. "BOM DI WIND!"

The blast of wind caught rubble and sent it up into a cloud that lashed out as Leryza took it without effect and smirked, "That the best you go..what?" She said before turning to see Lina as she yelled out, "DYNAST BREATH!" Lerzya barely had time to move as the chunk of ice would of nearly kept her in place for an attack, teleporting and reappearing back a ways.

She than looked back to see the Senshi and the other three getting ready to come after her. Leryza was realizing she'd need all her concentration on this one girl and couldn't afford a fight with all these people and the Senshi. She couldn't call Lesser Demons forth as Saillune's designed weakened them. Even she could feel it draining her a bit.

Now there was a solution as she smiled. "Sorry, one on one only. Don't worry, I have playthings for you fools." She said and waved her hand.

* * *

><p>Mamoru had managed to get Usagi clear while Lina kept Leryza busy, bringing his love behind the line the Senshi so far here made with Gourry and Amelia. He heard the Mazoku speak and knew he might be needed but didn't want to leave Usagi behind. Usagi sat up slowly and winced as she leaned on the broken shoulder. "Go and help them. I'll be fine."<p>

"Yes she will." Sylphiel said as she came walking up. "I'll heal her. You go help the others Mamoru."

That's when there was a gasp of shock as Usagi saw what Leryza was talking about. Monsters appeared around them as Leryza's voice was heard ahead. "There you go. Have fun with these oh and I should tell you, they aren't affected by this city's protections." The Mazoku said with a laugh before explosions signaled she was back at it with Lina.

Mamoru quickly joined as he shifted from the clothes he was wearing to his form as Prince Endymion, sword drawn and rose in hand. Tossing the rose with ease, he nailed one of the monsters as his sword swiped through another.

Gourry himself was also joining in and the two were back to back. He was hitting them and it looked like it hurt them a little. Not much but more than even Lesser Demons got hurt thought it didn't mean much when these things were able to pack a punch with magic and fist.

"These aren't any sort of Mazoku or monster we are used to dealing with. What are these things?" Gourry yelled out, asking an actual intelligent question.

The senshi themselves just got into combat stances and nodded, Amelia standing with them. Minako said, "Transform Senshi! Time to kick some monster butt!" The hero-worshipping woman was about to ask them what in Cephied's name they were talking about but got her answer as they all produced some sort of rod with colored spheres on top placed in gold insets.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" "PLUTO STAR POWER!" "URANUS STAR POWER!" "NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"

And that is when the light show that stopped the battle for a few moments began as the still running civilians, monsters, Amelia, and even Gourry stared as the girls transformed into the Sailor Senshi. When it was all finished, the six girls stood there transformed.

Amelia just stared on and her eyes got wide then she yelled out, "THAT IS SO COOL! I WANNA LEARN HOW TO DO THAT!" They were soon joined by Zelgadis and the also transformed Mercury and Saturn, the latter with glaive in hand.

"Maybe you can ask later Amelia." Than he looked to Gourry and said, "You do realize you were staring at naked girls right?"

Gourry got a blush and said, "No I wasn't...the lights, the flashing colors...it was just..." Amelia and Zel both moved far away from him as further ahead was heard the cry of "JELLYFISH-BRAINED PERVERT! FIREBALL!" The incoming magical projectile hit Gourry and exploded, leaving him a smoldering and still standing dashingly dim-witted swordsman covered in soot.

Amelia than shot Zel a look, "What about you? Were you looking?" The look was near murder as Zel cleared his throat and replied. "I had the good sense to not look." Amelia smile as she turned and charged in. "VISFAN RANK!" She yelled out as her hands glowed with energy and she started to punch the monsters, the hits either dusting them instantly or sending them flying.

Mercury was doing quick scans with both her computer and visor out and noted two things. First was that these were not the same monsters they faced back in their world and second, she had their type of signature in her computer and what they were both left her wondering and chilled her a bit but they'd figure it out later.

"VENUS!" She yelled out as Mercury put her computer back but kept her visor out. Venus turned and said, "What Mercury? You got any idea what we are facing here?"

Mercury nodded as she joined in stance as the others picked out groups of targets to take on. "Yes, they are Dark Kingdom Youma." This made the other Inners get the same feeling that Mercury got while the Outers looked to each other and than Neptune said, "As in the creatures you faced when you all first got together?"

Venus nodded and said, "Yeah. We can wipe the floor with them now at our current level and experience." She than charged in as Zelgadis brought his sword up as Gourry looked to him with his own blade raised. "They can be hurt with normal steel but they still hit harder and can use minimal magic."

Zel nodded as he raised his sword and than looked to Gourry and got an idea. "Gourry raise your sword and touch mine." Gourry looked at Zel questioningly but decided to do as asked. Zel smiled and nodded as the Chimera yelled out. "ASTRAL VINE!" The spell came down as magic filled both swords and Zel smiled and than cut through one of the Youma with ease.

"That should help you out." Gourry nodded and waved in thanks as the Senshi already leaped into combat with their attacks and physical presence. Jupiter especially was having a blast it seemed as she grabbed one of the things by the arms as it tried to claw her and heaved it into another with her strength alone.

Venus leaped into the air and yelled out, "LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" The chain of energy forming and than she lashed out with it like a whip, it's sheer power cutting through youma after youma and leaving piles of dust to blow on the wind in it's wake.

She landed in time to turn and see Pluto using her staff alone to beat the creatures back and Saturn with her glaive was down right lethal as one cut left the things turning to dust. Venus than turned in surprise to see one try to get her from behind only to hear "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" The ball of lightning bowling through the thing like a hot knife through butter and than the same through seven more before exploding on an eighth youma against a building.

"Thanks Jupiter. I really need to pay attention." Venus called out as she than suddenly jumped out of the way as Mars pulled otu a variant of one of her attacks. "MARS FIRE SOUL FLASH!" The Senshi of Fire and War raised her hands up as the energy lashed out and ran across the ground in two huge rows of flame that flash incinerated Youma the dozen.

Usagi smiled as she watched her friends fight their foes while Sylphiel, getting over the shock of the transformations. The Shrine Maiden's hands glowing as he put the shoulder back together with a recovery spell.

She pulled her hands away with a smile and asked, "You now alright Bunny?" Usagi rotated the shoulder and smiled. "Yes I am, thanks. Now I need to get in there." She stood up and decided the best thing to do was give Lina help as the battle in further up sound liked it was getting serious.

She took off running, dodging Youma and lashing out with kicks as she charged down towards where Lina and Leryza were facing off, chakram in hand. She had a feeling the help was going to be needed.

* * *

><p>Lina and Leryza were going at it like cats and dogs as they lashed out. "ELMEKIA LANCE!" Lina called out again as the bolt of light flew at the Mazoku and she dodged it. Lina growled and was hoping she could soon start to haul out the big stuff once people were clear enough. What she wouldn't give to Dragon Slave this damn bitch into dust.<p>

She was looking around and didn't notice anything till she felt it but it was too late as a thin beam of black nailed her left shoulder and she landed hard on the right. Lina growled and looked up as Leryza appeared out of the Astral Plane. "Dang it. Should of seen that coming." Lina said while trying to crawl away, healing her injury at the same time.

"This was amusing but now you die than that Moon Brat." Leryza said as she raised her hand and unleashed a blast of power. The resulting explosion sent a cloud of rock and debris far and wide. She smiled as there was only the crater than stopped before suddenly jumping clear as a shower of black vortexes hit where she had been standing.

Leryza looked up to see Lina not only alive but in the hands of that damnable priest, floating in mid-air. "Xellos! Why are you here and helping her!" She yelled out at him and started to float off the ground as well but just a bit.

"Well, I was following on rumors that Lord Beastmaster heard about Rogue Mazoku joining forces with some ursurper called The Dark Queen. Now that I know there are truth to these rumors, I've decied to take unilateral action to eliminate the rogue elements. Also, considering you were one of Lord Gaav's retainers...the orders to kill any Mazoku who served him also still stand." He replied to the other Mazoku's demands of answers and than opened his eyes, the purple inhuman iris' in each showing nothing but chilling malice.

"As to why I'm helping this human; who by the way is Lina Inverse by name..." He said and would of completed it but Lina beat him too it. "That's a secret." Copying his trademark sentence, tone, and gesture of finger of mouth.

Lerzya would of screamed and lashed out had someone else not also joined in this. "Hey you! Leryza right?" The Mazoku looked to see Usagi walking towards her with determination.

"You won't hurt my friends or these people anymore." She called forth her power and yelled out her own transformation. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

Even Lina sat stunned by the light show as well as everyone else. She could definitely forgive Gourry if he was looking again this time as it was incredible to see. When it finished, Eternal Sailor Moon stood there with her Eternal Tier in hand and the chakram in the other.

"You will not get away with what you have done here today for I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice! I will stop you harming others and putting innocent people in danger. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" She said, gesturing and doing her customary speech as Leryza looked on and than laughed.

"You have time to do all that? Time to take this fight to the next level." She said as the Mazoku went airborne, Sailor Moon right behind as her wings went wide and she flew herself.

Lina was shaking her head with the palm of her hand sitting on her forehead, feeling a headache coming in. "Not another justice speech spouting freak." She muttered and than yelled, "LEVITATION!" She started to float in the air out of Xellos' grasp and looked to him. "You joining us in this fight Xellos?"

"Of course. It is my duty and mission to destroy her." He said with his eyes now closed again and that cheery smile. Sailor Moon soon joined them as they trio floated across from Leryza. "What do we do?" Sailor Moon asked of them.

"Simple, we kick her butt." Lina yelled and charged into the fray with avengenace. Xellos and Moon right behind her.

* * *

><p>The others had watched what happened and Mars looked to the Zel for an explanation. "Who's that?"<p>

"That's Xellos and before you ask, he is a Mazoku and while not a friend...if he's helping Lina and your friend out, things will be fine on their end. I'd be more worried about us." Zelgadis as he unleashed a Flare Arrow, glad these Youma were not resistant to the elements. Sylphiel was behind them, keeping them going and using her powers to put up barriers when the Youma tried mass magic attacks, taking lessons apparently from the Lesser Demon playbook.

Amelia landed after a jump back and looked to Venus. "Want to try something with me?" She asked as Venus as the Senshi of Love looked to her and nodded before replying. "Sure. What you got in mind?"

"Just use one of your spells right when I use mine." She than turned to face the oncoming dozen youma, their numbers massive but controlable as she had faith in her friends, old and new that Justice would prevail as well as the skills of the Saillune forces.

She held out her hands together behind her and spoke the chaos words.

_"Light!_

_Gather within me and become a flash! _

_Smash the abyssmal darkness apart!"_

She threw them out in front of her as the Power Words came forth. "ELMEKIA FLAME!" A pillar of light shooting from Amelia's palms.

This was joined at the sametime by Sailor Venus calling out her most powerful attack, the words coming from her lips. "VENUS LOVE BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The two beams of light flew forward and than twirled around each other than combined and hit the oncoming Youma with such force as to not even leave dust behind. "Victory!" Yelled both girls as they struck the pose with their hands out and the V sign formed.

"Don't celebrate yet." came Neptune as she joined them. "We still got more to go." They nodded in agreement but than turned as Amelia looked towards the palace and saw who was coming. "Daddy!"

Neptune and Venus looked at each other worriedly as Prince Phil came riding towards them on a white horse and stopped. "I heard what was going on and even the pacifist in me can not stand by while my daughter fights to protect the citizens of our kingdom nor our Justice-loving friends, new and old! Foul creatures! Repent you evil ways or the Wrath of Justice will come upon you!" He bellowed out, stopping all fighting by sheer vocal presence.

Mars looked to Amelia and decided to finally ask the question that was probably on the Senshi's minds, "Is your father completely insane!" She than looked and noticed the Youma seemed perplexed but than that broke as one gave a battle cry and they charged.

"Don't worry too hard about it. I have a feeling Prince Phil will be just fine." Zel replied to Mars as his enchanted sword cut through another Youma. Mars was about to ask why he thought that when Phil charged into battle.

"BRINGING PEACE BACK TO THE KINGDOM SUPER PUNCH!" Hitting the Youma square in the jaw with his huge fist, Mars and the other Senshi watching could only stare as the creature turned to dust from one hit.

"PEOPLE'S ENJOYMENT OF THE DAY ROUNDHOUSE KICK!" Delivering said kick to another with the same results.

The Crown Prince than grabbed a Youma around the chest under the shoulders and leaped into the air as he yelled, "LOVE NOT WAR BODY SLAM!" He landed on the youma on top of pavement with no harm while the Youma beneath him just exploded.

Mercury was blinking, trying to process what she just saw. She just saw a grown man using no magic at all and just physical strength destroy three Youma with attacks that sounded completely oxymoronic. She pinched herself and nodded. "Not dreaming and I don't think I'm losing my mind or hallucinating. But I would need to take a battery of psychological tests to determine the state of my mind."

She shook her head and got back to the fight as there were plenty more Youma to deal with.

* * *

><p>The three-on-one battle was going very well as Leryza was kept going on the move between Moon's Tiara, Xellos' vortex darts, and whatever Lina threw out to keep Leryza distracted. Still, they needed to wrap this up as while the battle went higher in the sky, Moon knew she and Lina were not like Xellos or Leryza. They would tire and that meant wrapping things up fast.<p>

Moon looked at the disc and got an idea, hoping it would work. Holding it like one of those frisbee discs and channeling energy into it. She needed time and noticed Xellos was looking at her than nodded as he vanished at the sametime Leryza did. There was a sound and than Leryza came flying out of the Astral holding her side as Xellos appeared behind Moon and whispered, "Now."

She let the chakram fly and it left a tail of silver light as Leryza looked up only to see it fly at her, straight into her gut and knock her senseless. All three floated down and up to surround the rogue Mazoku in a delta formation. "Give it up and just let me destroy you Leryza. You can't win here."

Leryza growled as Moon had got the Chakram back and was ready to use it again and Lina was ehind her with a Dynast Breath spell ready to go. Leryza than growled and said. "I will not be defeated by a Moon Brat." She looked at Sailor Moon.

"Or an annoying bastard of a Priest." Leryza turned to face Xellos.

Saving what she thought was the best for last, she looked to Lina. "Or some pint-sized, flat-chested, slip beanpole of a Human bitch with a permanent case of PMS." Leryza said and would of sneered in joy for saying that to Lina's face, if it wasn't for the fact that her ability to sense and feed off negative emotions picked up immediately from Lina something not normal for most humans. The human was angry but it was a calm kind of anger that she never experienced before except from Lord Dynast when she screwed up once.

Xellos himself had his eyes wide in shock and than he teleported over to Sailor Moon and said, "I believe we now exit stage down to safety." He knew what was coming and didn't want to be anywhere near ground zero when Lina went off. Grabbing the Senshi of the Moon, they both vanished from the area.

Lina said calmly as she looked down and said calmly in a neutral tone that chilled the very air, "What did you just say to me?"

* * *

><p>The battle down below was wrapping up with the numbers of Youma falling drastically. The group gathered as the Saillune Sorcerers and Guards were now handling the rest. "I wonder how our fearless Leaders and Xellos are doing?" Venus asked as she sat down.<p>

She'd get her answer as Xellos and Sailor Moon appeared out of thin air. Sailor Moon herself looked around as Xellos said to her, "We are just fine. Leryza may not be though as she made a grave miscalculation." He looked to Zel as the Chimera asked, "What did she do?"

Xellos repeated word for word what Leryza said to Lina about the Sorceress as the Senshi were treated to the sight of Lina's friends going several shades of pale, eve Zelgadis himself and Prince Phil yelling, "SOUND THE ALARMS!"

"Oh for crying out loud. That damn Mazoku really done it this time!" Zel said as Amelia got out a megaphone and started to yell into it as the Senshi looked around blankly and than to Xellos.

"What's going on?" Uranus asked, annoyed slightly that this Lina was eliciting a reaction equal to that of a Tsunami warning.

"Well, Lina has a few nicknames and one of them is actually a favorite amongst the Mazoku race...The Dark Lord's Leftovers. She's also known as The Natural Enemy of All Who Live."

Amelia looked to them and said, "And there are three things you should remember. Xellos is a Mazoku and hence only does what helps his cause. Another is never doubt the lack of brains Gourry has outside of a swordfight."

Gourry said the last, "And never ever call Lina flat chested to her face." Than he nodded and got out a pair of sunglasses at the sametime as Zelgadis, Amelia, Sylphiel, and Prince Phil got their own out.

Xellos ushered the Senshi into the store they had just left as he smiled, "Let's see what's going on shall we?' He opened up a scrying spell through a mirror that had survived the first blast and the battle that followed down here. The Senshi were having front row seats to Lina's fury.

* * *

><p>Lerzya was a little worried now as Lina was quiet after asking the Mazoku what she said. She was wondering what the girl was going to do when Lina looked up at her and Lerzya saw a fury she'd never seen in anything short of an angry Mazoku Lord. Than she noticed what was around Lina's neck, wrists, and waist. Xellos' Demonblood Talismans, made by Lei Magnus-Shabranigdu; the Legendary Demon King of the North.<p>

The fact she had those meant either Xellos was ordered by Zellas to give them to her or he girl got them from him in a deal she made. Leryza still though had the thought she had a chance as this girl was nowhere near old enough to know the spells that those would make dangerous to even a Mazoku like her.

She was about to be proven wrong and seriously underestimate her opponent as Lina than said; "So I am a flat-chested, PMSing beanpole hmm? I've killed people for less you know." Then Lina put her wrist talismans in line with each other and the one at her neck and waist and said the Chaos Words that activated them.

_Lords of the Darkness of the Four Worlds!_

_On thy bonds I do swear, grant me all the power that you possess!_

The talismans went from a dull red to a bright red as they glowed and Lina put them to the sides to form a cross with them. Looking straight at Lerzya she smiled a grin that made the Mazoku actually afraid. "What the hell are you! Some sort of Mazoku Chimera or something?" Lerzya asked, now showing that slight fear but still not willing to admit defeat.

Lina just continued to smile as the fury built higher. "Nope, just a Human girl who just happens to be a Sorcery Genius and now, you get to experience the Lina Inverse Special...an amplified Dragon Slave." Lerzya nearly choked and tried to run but couldn't as the fear held her in place when Lina started to chant the chaos words to the very spell that Lei Magnus himself created over a thousand years ago.

_Darkness beyond twilight,_

_and crimson blood that flows._

_Buried in the flow of time._

_In thy great name,_

_I pledge myself to darkness._

_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed_

_By the power you and I possess._

Lina gathered the energy and than cast her hands out as she yelled the Power Words out. "DRAGON SLAVE!" and Leryza's world turned to red and white, with a black female form appearing before her.

* * *

><p>Even on the ground, the result blast was immense as the Senshi just stared in wonder. Even Saturn herself was in awe by the power unleashed in that one attack. They understood that Lina did something to boost the power of the attack but still, the only one not shocked was Sailor Moon. She actually looked thoughtful as she caught on those talismans and what Lina did with them.<p>

Looking to her own crystal, she got an idea but would try it out later. For now, they just waited for the all clear as it came and left the building. Lina herself was floating down and landed with a smile. "That's how you do it." She said with a smile that was short-lived as Leryza appeared.

Lina would of flipped out along with the others except they noticed she was smoldering and chunks of her were missing and issuing black smoke from them and she was kneeling on the ground. Mars than growled and said, "She's not alone!" Xellos himself fell back a bit as everyone got into a combat stance when black lightning shot from the ground in front of the injured Mazoku. The lightning curved around itself and within it's vortex, a woman appeared.

Lina noticed she was rather hot with black hair with a gold circlet holding it in place, a black evening gown and also noted with sadness a bigger rack than even Naga. She also saw Sailor Moon step forward, her strange scepter in hand. Lina nodded and looked to the woman as she asked, "Dark Queen I presume?"

The woman nodded her head and said, "Yes and do not worry for now. I am not here to fight. It seems I misjudged the power Humans in this world wield..." She stole a glimpse at Xellos and said, "Nor do I know everything it seems either about this world."

Sailor Moon asked her obvious question, "What do you want with me?" The Dark Queen laughed and looked to her with a smile. "Oh, you should already know that Moon Princess."

Lina shook her head and asked, "And how did you survive you pathetic excuse for a servant of Gaav?" Leryza screamed and would of lashed out had not the Dark Queen raised her hand in a gesture and the Mazoku immediately stopped.

"I saved her with my power as I said the fault here is mine in underestimating my foe. I normally make my servants pay for such failures but this time, the mistake was mine. Hence, I spared her using much of my own power to try and disrupt that Dragon Slave of yours."

The strange woman was still looking at Lina and Sailor Moon, her eyes neutral and showing no emotion. "It took much of my power to do so otherwise I would be killing you all myself now. As it stands, we shall withdraw from the battlefield for now but will return." She vanished in black lightning again; taking Leryza with her as the Mazoku yelled out, "We will be back and I will kill you all!"

Lina relaxed as Sailor Moon reverted back to Usagi, reversing the transformation. The other Senshi following the lead. Usagi was perplexed though as it sounded like the Dark Queen knew her, calling her Moon Princess. But what they all needed as food and rest before confronting what just happened.

* * *

><p>It was quiet that evening in the dining room of the palace as every sat to eat with the exception of Lina, Gourry, and Usagi attacking the platters near them. Usagi though was thinking on what the Dark Queen said. It still bothered her and she stopped eatting for a bit as the other Senshi noticed the slight change in mood and frowned.<p>

Lina looked to Usagi and stopped long to enough to ask. "Still thinking about what that woman and Leryza said huh? Don't let it get to you Usagi." Usagi looked to Lina and frowned a bit. "I'm just...I don't like seeing my friends being put in harms way nor others. I didn't want to be a Senshi in the beginning but I take it seriously now and put myself in the way so my friends are safe."

Lina frowned as she realized Usagi had motivations not unlike her own when she was putting it all on the line and the thought that had recurred to her during the day was the fact that was this Dark Queen a foe that would warrant her having to make that ultimate gamble again and put the world in danger to save it? She decided immediately though that Lina would make that call when the time came to face that evil witch finally.

"Hey, if I had a gold piece for everyone who wanted me dead for no apparent reason...I'd own a kingdom by now." She took a bite of pork loin and spoke while chewing. "Hell, I had to fight this assasin named Zuuma a little while ago who wanted me dead not only because someone paid him to do it, but he seemed to have his own reasons." Lina told Usagi and than swallowed.

"You just deal with it as it comes. It's all any of us can do. We need more information on who we are facing and their reasons for what they are doing." She stopped eatting and looked at Xellos.

"Now would be a good time to start explaining things Xellos and none of your ususal 'That's a Secret' stuff either." Lina than said as the others nodded.

Rei shot him a look and said, "Including why your helping us when you and this Leryza are the same type of creature." Getting nods from the other Senshi as the Priest, who ate only just to satisfy normality for the servants that didn't know him, smiled. He was feeding off the general resentment and anger many of the Senshi felt and it was a good meal. There was only three he couldn't get any negative emotions out of to enjoy were Usagi, who's zeal for life seemed to be a match for Amelia's or even more so. Than there was that purple haired Hotaru, something in her rejected being used as a food source and it perplexed him.

The final one was the green-haired one named Setsuna and he knew the why. She could guard her emotions and was as immortal as any Mazoku or member of the Dragon Race.

"I would be happy to answer what I can but I do not know everything. Would it be alright if we talked early tomorrow morning so you can all rest and have clear minds to process this?" Xellos stated and than asked, looking around.

Luna and Artemis looked to each other and than to Usagi as Rei was frustrated and Haruka slammed a fist on the table while Makoto got up and stared at him. "We don't want to play games. This woman is after Usagi and somehow Youma are in your world!"

Ami nodded and said, "Also...logically, we can't trust you as you are one of these Mazoku as well and do not know who you support or why."

Usagi than spoke up and looked to Xellos as Mamoru put a hand on her leg as comfort. She smiled and spoke. "Lina was right earlier, it will not do to worry about what we don't know or can not do now."

Her blue eyes went to Xellos and it was like she was reading him like a book as the moon symbol appeared on her forehead. "Xellos, why do you want us to wait till tomorrow?" She asked, trying to be friendly as possible but still making it clear she wanted no secrets.

The look was that of a command and even Xellos knew there was no way to really hide it from her so he sighed. "First, I need to report these events in full to my master and it is she who knows more than me about this. I was just told to listen for the rumors and follow them if they seemed legitimate."

"Your master?" Luna asked while Artemis gave a scowl as best as his feline face allowed.

Xellos nodded and than looked to Prince Phil. "I'm afraid I will need to infringe a bit and give you almost no warning that you will be visited tomorrow I think by a powerful dignitary."

Prince Phil nodded in understanding and said, "It will be no problem. Who is the one visiting us?" He looked questioningly at Xellos and the Priest smiled before responding.

"That would be my master, Lord Greater Beast Zellas Metallum...one of Shabranigdu's remaining three or the original five Lords and currently the one holding the Lords Deep Sea Dolphin and Dynast Grausherra in check after the lost of Hellmaster Phibirizzo and Chaos Dragon Gaav recently to a certain Sorceress." He just smiled and waved before vanishing as Lina shook her head.

Rei herself was angry and yelled, "I am going to throttle that guy! He is so annoying!"

Lina said, "Yes but you get used to it and having him on our side means we don't have to fight him. Believe me when I say this but after the five Retainers, he is one of the strongest Mazoku around. He'd wipe the floor with us in a heartbeat."

Usagi frowned but than said, "I trust him. He is on our side." This made the other Senshi stop eatting and look at Usagi. Minako nodded and said, "If you say so Usagi. I speak for the rest of us when I say I don't trust or like him but if you trust him, than that's all I need. You are our Princess and we will follow you into Hell itself to keep you safe."

Usagi nodded and said, "Thanks guys. Now let's eat and rest. We got a big day tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Lina: Wow, that was a lot of stuff you put down. Sure you didn't go overboard with Prince Phil?<p>

Robin Starwing: Nah, I don't think so. Besides, writing a good battle scene with multiple facets is not an easy task.

Usagi: Still...that's like alot of words.

Robin Starwing: Probably but in any event, let's wrap this up. I will try to post chapters on the weekends so do expect them on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Oh and Read and Review.

Lina: Or I will find where you live Dragon Slave you!

Robin Starwing: No she won't and now for what to expect in Chapter 3!

**Next Time:** Meetings with Xellos and Beastmaster. Senshi learn about the legends of this world. The return of Dil Brand and...The Serpent herself comes home! All in **Chapter 3: Priests, Beastmasters, and Serpents! Oh My! Royal Revelations and Homecoming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin S.: Hey all, sorry for the delay. Got sick and was hit with a bad case of Writer's Block so couldn't get the update up till now.

Usagi: That's okay Robin. I am curious though where Lina is.

Robin S: Grumbling about this installment and future chapters over in a corner or somewhere around her. Haven't seen her around yet.

Usagi: Why?

Robin S: Naga is going to be in this and the rest of the story.

Usagi: Who's Naga?

Naga: *obnoxious laughter* I am dear! I am Naga The Serpent! Master Sorceress! That little, flat-chested so-called sorcery genius doesn't hold a candle to me!

Usagi: *faceplant*

Luna: *walks up with a sockball of catnip* Um...on with the show?

Robin and Usagi: Yes please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Priests, Beastmasters, and Serpents! <strong>

**Oh My! Royal Revelations and Homecoming!**

Rei slowly rose out of bed and stretched her arms out wide. She turned and stood up, grateful for the night clothes. She walked over to the balcony windo and opened it to stare out at the palace grounds and the city of Saillune around it. The raven-haired Miko shook her head and turned to put on some of the clothes they got yesterday while shopping.

It was thanks to Amelia's family having such a line of credit and Lina's skills with bargaining that got them such good clothing. She decided that there was a need to minimize impact on this world so chose clothing that was as close as possible to a traditional Miko style of dressing. There was also the benefit it could handle lots of walking along with the footwear.

All the Senshi actually got clothing that could take a lot of travel abuse at Lina's suggestion as she figured they might have to go do some traveling to figure out not only how to defeat the Dark Queen but get Rei and the rest of her friends back home. Rei though was getting tired of the antics with Lina and her friends as well as Lina's confidence and psychology that seemed to border on egomaniac.

She sighed thinking to that battle yesterday. She was amazed at how calm the people of the city were as well as the bravery of the City Guard, Saillune Royal Guard, and even it's Magic-Users to fight Youma. Even the Crown Prince had gotten into it, fighting the Youma barehanded and winning. Rei wished she and the rest of the Inners had it that easy when they had to fight youma back in those days.

That also led her to something else she thought about yesterday into today and sighed. These Mazoku. They bothered her and it was clear they bothered the rest of the Senshi. The evil she sensed off Xellos and Leryza was incredible, thought Xellos was far more powerful. Yet Lina and that group had faith in him for some reason and than there was Usagi. Usagi also had faith and trust in Xellos. The girl was naive or being a real baka.

Than she remembered this morning as she made sure to add some flare to her outfit. She understood it was going to be a diplomatic meeting but it still made her uncomfortable. Xellos was going to be back and with his master, this Greater Beast Zelas. She was surprised that even the Crown Prince would let this creature into this place and assurances about what she would do and how she would act didn't make any of them feel better. They all met in Usagi's room last night to talk it over.

The only one who hadn't voiced anything was their leader herself. Usagi was uncharacteristically quiet about the whole thing until asked for an opinion. Her only response was to shrug and point out this was not their home world, and it was Luna who made the suggestion of putting on the Finery. The meeting ended after that with everyone heading to their guest quarters provided in the palace wing reserved for visiting dignitaries.

A knock on the door brought Rei out of her reverie and she got up and went to open it. Usagi was standing there in her outfit, or rather in her form as Princess Serenity. Apparently, Usagi wanted to leave a good impression with all involved. "Hey Rei, you ready?" The blonde asked of her friend.

Rei nodded and said, "Yes I am Bunny. Breakfast time?"

Usagi smiled and said, "Right on! Let's get going." It was like this meeting didn't have Usagi down in the slightest.

Rei shook her head and followed, wondering if Usagi was truly naive though with the fact she was wearing her true form.

* * *

><p>Breakfast had proved interesting for all involved when the Senshi filed in. Lina and company had been stunned by the change in outfits and demeanors but quickly got used to it and now as they sat in the chambers readied for the coming meeting, Lina had time to look at and get a read of the entire group right now.<p>

Many chose outfit colors that reflected their Senshi colors and their personalities. Hotaru was wearing black and purple ensemble that was kind of like Amelia's but without the gemstones on bands. These were instead bracers. The other thing noted was the Senshi came decked out with the jewelry they could find to bring off a full presence. Even Hotaru herself was a presence with the Silence Glaive in hand.

The smallest of the Senshi stood relaxed as she came to stand to the left of the four seats that were reserved for Usagi, Mamoru; and at Usagi's request, the two cats.

Minako, dressed in an outfit that to anyone of this world would of sent the message she was some sort of well-dressed bandit or rogue in her colors of yellow and white. She even got a sword in hand from her hip Judging by her stance, Minako knew how to use the weapon. She stood by her chair to the right of the four reserved chairs.

The other Senshi sat in their respective groups. The Inners to the right and Outers to the left. She understood the two groups sometimes worked seperate but it was hard to tell as they had sandwiched their leader, her man, and those two cats.

Amelia, wearing her official royal gown rather than travel clothes, was also thinking and whispered to Lina, "You would think they want to put on a display of strength and presence right now."

Lina had to agree as she watched Usagi enter with Mamoru...or rather they were using their official titles and original names from their past; Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom, with Usagi's senshi mark displayed. All the Senshi had their marks showing. Then Lina noticed two more showed up behind the Princess and Prince walking in step and Lina stood up with Amelia.

Lina asked, "Okay...who are they?" She looked over them. The one behind Usagi was a woman wearing a yellow dress with a very short skirt and a black underskirt. Her hair was down to her waist and black as night. The other one behind Mamoru was a guy wearing white shirt that left his navel exposed in a circle as with straps holding to the white pants. His white hair was easily as long as the woman's and as white as snow.

Than she noticed two other things. Both had chain necklaces with crescents attached and on their heads were crescent marks. Amelia though asked, "Um...Luna? Artemis?" Lina had a feeling there was more to those two cats than meet the eye as the two people smiled.

"Me and Artemis figured it would be better to be in these forms than as cats." The woman said, her accent and mode of speech identifying her truly as Luna.

Artemis smiled as he held Luna's left hand in both his own and turned towards her. "We decided it would be easier than seeing and hearing talking cats." Lina had to agree some though considering what her friends had seen talk, it wasn't a shock to have cats say stuff.

Serenity and Endymion sat in their respective seats with Luna sitting to Usagi's right and Artemis to Endymion's left. Serenity looked to the Inners who nodded and took their seats than to the right as the Outers took their own. Saturn placed her weapon, which Lina judged as dangerous and wondered just what it could do, leaning against the table.

Lina and her friends sat at the other table that had been setup with with Lina to Prince Phil's left and Amelia to her father's right. Sylphiel was standing just behind and between father and daughter. Zelgadis was sitting next to Amelia on the right and he looked very much alert and attentive.

Completely unlike the snorefest going on to her left as Gourry sat in his chair with his head back and snoring as he slept. Minako and Haruka looked annoyed as Lina was about to pummel her friend and protector when a snort, followed soon by giggles and than full on laughter came from the Senshi's table.

Lina looked to Usagi as she was laughing hard and Luna was shaking her head. "Usagi, this is no time to make light of the situation." The cat-person said as Lina watched the exchange.

Usagi just looked to her mentor, guardian, and friend as she got herself back under control. "I'm sorry Luna but it is just so funny and hilarious. Here we all are, on edge about this whole meeting and there he is asleep!"

Rei leaned forward and said, "How many times did you fall asleep during Senshi meetings at the shrine?" Her smile knowing and stuck her tongue at Usagi.

Luna stiffled her own chuckle and nodded in agreement. Usagi herself looking a little flustered and said, "Yeah okay but it is still funny."

Lina just smiled and shook her head as she bonked Gourry on his. He snapped awake and said, "Who? What?" Than looked at Lina and asked, "Lunch time yet?" Lina just let her head hit the table in frustration.

"My my. What a crowd we have here it seems." Came a voice from nowhere as Rei cringed a little. Xellos appeared by the third and final table which just had one chair and was the smallest of the three. He smiled and looked around. "So, everyone here? Good, than we can discuss the situation we are all in it seems."

He seemed to stand still and moved the chair back as another person appeared out of thin air. She had orange hair that went far down to her feet and a pair of tiny bonnets on top. Her dress was a combination of both being militaristic and sporty looking. She just looked on and the first thing the Senshi noticed were her eyes, a silver color and not human at all.

Rei shuddered away from that as she could feel the evil coming off the woman in waves. Xellos was bad enough but this woman exuded darkness from her. She noticed that the woman smiled looking at Rei and than to the others. Xellos nodded and said, "I present Greater Beast Zelas Metallium; retainer to Lord Ruby Eye Shabranigdu and representative of the Mazoku loyal to the Dark Lord." Zelas just smiled and gave a wave while still wearing that smile and eyes that caused the other Senshi and both cats to cringe the same way Rei did from the lack of compassion or anything else in them.

Luna just nodded and stood up, regaining her composure. "Welcome..." She started to say than stopped, not sure how to greet Zelas.

It seemed Zelas knew what was on the Guardian's mind. "Lord Zelas will do." At the questioning look from the Senshi, Zelas added, "All us Retainers are called Lords." That seemed to settle it for everyone as Luna nodded.

"Lord Zelas; I present Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom, and their Royal Court. I am Luna and to Prince Endymion's left is Artemis. We are the Princess and Court's Royal Guardians and Mentors." She gestured and than gave a more detailed description, recalling the old names the Senshi had as Princesses like it was second nature.

"To me and the right of Princess Serenity is her Royal Guard, the Inner Senshi." As she started to name the Inners, they each stood up in turn. "Princess Aphrodite of Venus the Senshi of Love, Princess Larunda of Mercury the Senshi of Knowledge, Princess Nerine of Mars the Senshi of Fire, and Princess Minerva of Jupiter the Senshi of Strength."

Luna looked to her left and started on the Outers the same way. "To our left are the Protectors of the Silver Millenium. Princess Rhea of Saturn the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth, Princess Mnemosyne of Uranus the Senshi of Wind, Princess Salacia of Neptune and Senshi of the Ocean, and Princess Persephone of Pluto the Senshi of the Dead as well as the Guardian of Time."

Zelas nodded and looked to the table with Lina and that group. "No need to introduce. I know who you all are from my servant here." Zelas said and than leaned back, looking rather relaxed and even smirking. "It seems to me we all have a mutual set of problems." Zelas than added before sitting up straight and starting to list the problems as she saw them in order.

"First, rogue Mazoku leaving the service of our master The Demon Lord to serve this Dark Queen. They seem to not only be searching for something in this world. But they went to your world..." She started off, pointing at the Senshi. "...to come after your Princess."

"Second is you being here. We Mazoku as well as our opposites, the Shinzoku, really don't care for interlopers in our world's affairs but that is tertiary to the third problem which is also the final and biggest." She took on a serious face before continuing to the final problem she saw.

"Third and final is this Dark Queen herself. The power she wields was able to disrupt and shield her subordinate to some extent from an Amplified Dragon Slave. Have I hit all the nails on the head so far?" She looked around and hearing nothing nodded.

Lina leaned forward and asked, "Xellos said you warned him to listen for rogue Mazoku a while back. How far back did you warn him and how long did you know before Lord Zelas?" She kept her red eyes neutral while waiting.

"I started to hear things around the time you destroyed Gaav. I knew he had other servants that ran when Aqualord Ragradia did what was done to him. I think some of them survived to this day and now are part of those who serve this Dark Queen...possibly as commanders or similar." Zelas answered part of what Lina asked before thinking.

"I started to hear other things from within our network of spies as time went on and in recent months, sightings of Mazoku started to pick up near Sorcery Guilds, Temples, and Libraries. Other reports were that similar places were found trashed and books missing." Zelas said and looked on silently waiting.

Ami was the one to ask the first question from the Senshi. "I do not understand why this Dark Queen's power being able to shield Lerzya from this Amplified Dragon Slave is something to worry about? It didn't look like it was a complete shield." She asked, looking at Zelas with a questioning look.

Zelas shrugged and said, "As to our question Ami. It is a couple things." Zelas looked to Lina. "You want to explain or should I?" She asked Lina as the sorcress shrugged.

"I will." Lina answered and said, "I guess the first thing is that to amplify a spell for me, I have to use a spell to activate the four talismans I wear." She removed each from where they were to lay before her on the table. "Each one represents a Dark Lord of four worlds we know of and they amplify my ability to gather power for spells to make them more powerful or cast very strong spells that I can't without them."

Ami than asked, "The second thing?"

Lina nodded and said, "The second thing is where the Dragon Slave draws it's power from. It draws power from Shabranigdu himself." That was all that was needed to set Rei off and cut off anything else from Lina.

"Wait! So your saying you used an attack that drew power from one of these Mazoku? Are you not afraid of tainting your soul or something? You could turn into one of these things or a servant to them!" Rei yelled, pointing at Zelas and Xellos.

The latter's eyes opened as he said calmly, "You would do well Rei to NOT call us things...or you will find out there are things worse than death." At that, the rest of the Senshi stood up, set off by what was an apparent threat to one of their own.

"Now listen here pal! Just because they..." Haruka angrily said while pointing at the table for Saillune and Lina that continued, "...are idiot enough to trust you doesn't me we are. That sounded much like a threat to me and everyone else."

Zelgadis spoke up as Sylphiel shrunk back, not wanting to be in on this argument. "I think you are mistaking what we have in Xellos for..."

Prince Phil interrupted as he said, "Look here. We just need cooler heads to..." Though he in turn got interrupted as a certain force of destruction took offense with being called an idiot.

Lina stood up and put a foot on the table as she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and said, "You want to call me an idiot closer? I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" That caused even more bickering and arguing, with Xellos putting his staff up and staring Hotaru in the eyes.

Throughout all this, Usagi just looked down at the table and Luna noticed and took a time out to ask, "Are you alright Usagi?" There were shudders and Luna took her hand away as she felt power gathering around her charge. It was an unconcious build but she knew how much power the Royal Family could put out raw and Usagi was no exception.

She looked to Artemis and Endymion and made a signal to back up, they got the message though the Prince looked questioningly at Luna. He knew something was about to happen with his love and Princess. Xellos saw this out of the corner of his eyes and looked at Usagi, taking his eyes off Hotaru. His eyes went from showing anger to surprise as he quickly put a barrier, Zelas looking at him disapprovingly.

Lina also felt something off now with Usagi and used her magic to sense it out, recoiling immediately and yelling out, "HIT THE DECK!" Diving for cover as her friends, sans a sleeping Gourry, and the Senshi stopped arguing for a brief moment but it was too late. Critical mass had been achieved.

Usagi stood up and the desperation, pain, fear, worry, confusion, anger she'd been feeling since the first fight in Tokyo and the last few days came out in a raw blast of power that sent everyone backwards onto their collective asses, or in Gourry's case, flying upwards and through a window. Those who were not that had a shield of energy up, cover of some kind, or was against a wall with some distance. "ENOUGH!" She boomed, the raw power unleashed amplifying her voice.

Usagi took a breath and looked around and noticed what happened. "I need to get out of this room." She said and ran for the door, tears starting to form at the fact she lost control like she did.

Luna turned to Artemis and Enydmion and said, "You two try to calm things down here. I will go calm her down." Setsuna came up, dressed in a conservative ensemble that would still fit on a sorceress or shrine maiden. "I will come to. I think I know what that was." The Senshi said to Luna as the Guardian nodded and the two left together.

Lina had overheard what was said and decided to get to the bottom of just who or what Usagi was, getting up and going out the door sneakily. The only ones who noticed were Xellos, Zelas, and Rei. Rei growled and decided to find out what Lina was up too, turning to follow as well.

* * *

><p>Usagi sat on a stone bench in the palace gardens as she had been done crying and just stared at some of the birds and butterflies that seemed to fly around. She felt a presence as Luna sat next to her and a shadow stood over them before coming into the shade of the tree where Setsuna leaned against the trunk. "I messed up big time, didn't I Luna?" She looked to the cat and being who guided her, guarded her, and was one of the best friends she had.<p>

Luna shook her head and spoke, "It isn't easy being a Princess and you just tried to lead your court into the first diplomatic meeting on a crisis that you ever had to do. Most of the time we discuss something that is going on, it's all informal with snacks and drinks..."

Usagi interrupted with, "...and me guzzling it all down while being obnoxious about Mamo-chan." She stifled a giggle as Luna just gave her charge a knowing grin and nodded in agreement. Than Usagi looked serious and asked Luna, "What happened in there? Did I do that?"

Luna nodded, "Yes you did and it isn't that uncommon." She looked to Setsuna who smiled before coming over to sit on the bench.

"You are a Moon Princess, Usagi and destined to be Queen of Earth and it's new Kingdom in the future." Time's Guardian looked Usagi in the eyes and smiled. "Your entire family line has always been able to take, manipulate, and unleash raw power like that. It's a gift of being the wielders of the Silver Crystal and allows you to control it's power as well."

Usagi nodded and said, "Does it work outside this and Senshi form?" Setsuna nodded in the affirmative and than stopped talking for a moment and turned to a bush at the sametime as Luna.

"You can come out Lina." Luna said as the Sorceress stood up, looking shocked. "You think that just because I'm in this form that I still don't got cat senses?" Luna said as the sorcress than shrugged and looked back.

"You can also come out I guess Rei." Lina said with a smile as she held up a hand. "Or I could just Fireball you right now."

Rei quickly stood up and practically growled her words. "Just try it you self-centered, greedy, mean, stick of a girl!" She stormed out of her bushes and towards Usagi and looked at the Princess. Lina was infuriated but a look at Usagi made it clear she didn't want to start anything.

Lina following behind and than said to Usagi, "Sounds kind of like what most magic is to me." Commenting on the use or raw power that Usagi unleashed.

"As well as I." Spoke Zelas as she appeared out of nowhere, all the birds and insects leaving at the Mazoku's mere presence. She looked thoughtfully at Usagi and asked a question, "You didn't join in the delicious arguing your friends and everyone else but the Prince and that dimwit blonde were putting up." She said, purring on the word delicious and asked, "Why?"

Rei was about to get in Greater Beast's face when Usagi put up a hand, Setsuna keeping still as Usagi responded. "I get it that your the evil in this world and I understand that you may not have our best interests in mind but I also want to think you and many of your kind are capable of good." Usagi closed her eyes and than looked Zelas in the eyes, "But let me ask you, are you and Xellos serious about helping us defeat this enemy and return home?"

Zelas looked down and seemed to have a stare down with Usagi, a fuming Rei wanting to charge in and do some damage. Lina frowning at the standoff, knowing Zelas by reputation and lore. After several tense minutes, Zelas finally smiled and than gave a laugh that should not come from a Mazoku. It was rich, full of zeal, and enjoyment for a fair bit.

"You are not what your friends see, are you Usagi?" Zelas finally said after her laughter quieted down than added, "You are right to question our motives as all Mazoku are motivated only by a few things. But you are also maybe naive to think we are good at our hearts as well."

She looked to Rei and said, "First is causing chaos, destruction, and even negative feelings to result from both. It is what we feed off of and are empowered by. It makes up our substance."

Rei stood aghast at what Zelas said and was about to respond but stopped when the Retainer continued. "We are also motivated by getting power, whether for us or to revive our Dark Lord to lead us against the Shinzoku and their servants."

Usagi frowned and was about to comment but Zelas put a mouth to the girl's lips. "But we also don't like someone interloping on our affairs and our turf. This Dark Queen is doing just that and must be dealt with, her power is alien as Xellos told me what he felt from that woman. She is no ordinary human, something else sleeps within as well as rides her." Zelas said, thinking over the fact that this woman disrupted a Dragon Slave.

Setsuna, remaining her stoic self, asked a question. "What is the deal with all this talk of you Mazoku and these Shinzoku?" She looked at Zelas and Lina questioningly and was joined in this by Usagi, Rei, and Luna.

Zelas thought for a moment and said, "The Shinzoku are our ancient foes, also called the Gods and led by Cephied, The Red Dragon God. He created the four Dragonlords." She closed her eyes and than opened them. Looking at Usagi, she pondered about how much to tell.

Usagi nodded in a bit of understanding and said, "Rogue Mazoku are a bad thing aren't they?"

Zelas nodded and answered, "Yes they are as while we do what we do...it is all Free Will for us. Ruby-Eye gave us that and let us do as we please to serve him best. Rogue Mazoku are dangerous as they do what they want without regards and can easily bring ruin. We are in a weakened state with the losses of Gaav and Hellmaster. It would be like letting a rabid dog run loose."

Usagi easily picked up on the fact Zelas didn't like admitting as much as she did. She seemed secretive and would hide things. She was obviously in a position where help was needed.

"The Shinzoku and their servants, the Ryuzoku, are in a similar bind with the Aqualord's death a thousand years ago at the end of the War of the Monster's Fall and the destruction of the Firelord's temple a year ago during the Dark Star Incident." Zelas than added.

Rei looked to Setsuna and than to Usagi as Lina said, "So basically you need us as much as we need you?"

Zelas nodded in the affirmative as Rei asked, "What if it looks better to just follow this Dark Queen than this Ruby-Eye?"

Zelas looked thoughtful and than looked to Lina who laughed and than back to Rei. "As I said, this Dark Queen is an interloper and if anyone is going to conquer this world...it will be us and we will be led by Lord Shabranigdu, our master and creator."

Usagi just smirked and added, "That means you also want us out of here I take it cause I guess we are Interlopers as well?"

Zelas nodded as she looked to Usagi. "Yes. I've learned to not push your luck when faced with more power or someone who can outplan you nor without knowing everything. You fall into all of that dear." She said in response and smiled at Usagi's obvious confusion as well as Rei's shock.

"I'd rather not face you or Lina if given the choice and for Lina...it's what she can do with the power she has and what she knows. You on the other hand Usagi...wield power I think is great enough to tackle any of us Retainers or even take on the Dark Lords themselves." Zelas admitted and than she added, "You are not an ordinary Human and that is the greatest compliment any of us can give one of your kind."

Usagi just beamed a smile and than suddenly, leaped at Zelas and gave the Mazoku a hug and said, "Arigato Zelas-chan. We will try to clear all this up as fast as possible." Rei would swear later along with Setsuna and Luna that the Greater Beast looked not just shocked, but worried...and even in a little pain.

Usagi let Zelas go and gave a thumbs up. "After all, I'm also Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice. I right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means the Dark Queen and any of her servants!" The Moon Princess said, striking a version of her pose. Rei's head just dropped and she turned to Setsuna but got no help as the Time Senshi gave one of the smiles that said she was amused and Luna chuckled.

"Let's get back to the meeting now!" Usagi cried out with exuberance than turned and was practically flying as her three friends followed back to the meeting.

Zelas was still frozen in place as Lina asked, "You alright there?"

Greater Beast just looked to Lina. "If it wasn't for the need...I would happily try to send them home myself. Usagi is our Anti-Existence I think...just imagine if the servants of the Shinzoku used Copi Homonculus spell on her." Lina's eyes bugged out at the thought.

"Oh god, a nightmare as bad as someone cloning my sister...or the Naga clones." Lina said with a shudder before turning to follow as did Zelas, weakened enough that teleporting was a drain just from Usagi's hug and exuberance. Zelas just whispered, "Or you Lina."

* * *

><p>After the return of the missing members, the meeting went far better. The Senshi calmed down once they understood all the Mazoku wanted as this fighted ended and all involved to be gone, one way or another. They still didn't like it but it was Setsuna that said, "They are allies, not enemies."<p>

Usagi smiled and leaned back as everything wrapped up. It was also understood whoever this Dark Queen and her group was, they used subversion and stealth to move around. The only reason the loyal Mazoku got wind of even as much as they did was that they played a similar game.

Zelas nodded and stood up. "Lina, I have something for you. While I normally would ask Xellos to provide me with the details of what is going on. I think it is best if he stay near for the foreseeable future." Xellos smiled in agreement as Lina frowned and looked like she was thinking.

The redhead finally spoke, "So than how will know what is going on?" Zelas smiled and put up a hand and suddenly appearing it in was a small book about the size of a diary, with a quill. It floated over and landed in Lina's lap. She picked it up to open it and was startled to see every page was blank.

"Okay, what good is a blank book?" Lina asked and Zelas just chuckled.

The Beastmaster responded and said, "It's one of two and I hold both copies. They were made by Lei Magnus early on in the War of The Monster's Fall. You can write to me a field report daily at night and I will respond in the morning with thoughts and possible orders for Xellos to pass along."

Lina realized how useful such a book would be and smiled before saying, "Thanks! It will be no problem to do that!" With that said, Zelas stood up and bowed before looking to the Senshi.

"Usagi, you are our best bet here in this fight along with Lina. I won't explain the why of it but I think you two will play pivotal roles in what is to come. I just hope it doesn't change our world too much." With that, Zelas vanished back to where ever she came from.

Xellos looked around and said, "I guess that means we are done here?" Usagi got up and walked over to Xellos as he looked down into her blue eyes. "Um...yes Miss Usagi?" He asked, a little worried cause of the look. Than it happened as she hugged him and Xellos suddenly looked sick to his stomach.

"Please...please let me go." Xellos said as Usagi did and smiled.

"Welcome to the team!" She than said and skipped away, still in her gown. A chorus of laughter from Lina, Amelia, and Zel followed at the look of pure despair on the Priest's face.

* * *

><p>Outside, Usagi stopped and leaned against the wall as Luna, Ami, and Xellos exited. Usagi smiled at them when they came close. "Oh good, you got them to come." Usagi said quietly to them both.<p>

Ami nodded and queried, "Luna said you needed me and my skills for something?"

Usagi nodded and said, "What happened yesterday gave me a thought and I need your VR Visor and Computer to help me with an idea I had to see if it's possible."

Xellos looked down at Usagi and frowned as he asked, "What did you need me for?" He was very much afraid right now as Usagi smiled.

"We need a place out of the city for us to work. I'd rather none of the other Senshi get wind of this till I either can make it work and or need it." Usagi replied and than smiled at their questioning looks, even Luna. She beckoned them to follow as she explained on the way what she had in mind.

* * *

><p>In the room, Lina was getting up from her seat as Zelgadis came over to her. "Hey Zel, what's up?" She asked of her friend with that smile on her face.<p>

Zelgadis smiled and said, "I had a thought after the battle yesterday and figured to share it with you." He explained what he did to help Gourry out with slicing down Youma as Lina listened intently.

"Now, I know you two are still looking for a sword to replace the Sword of Light and while it will not be as powerful..." Zel said as Lina got the line of thought he was thinking.

"Enchanting a sword to act as a stand in till we find the likes of a sword equal to the Sword of Light in power or maybe greater is a good idea. Especially with what we are facing right now."

Lina looked thoughtful and than over to the sleeping Gourry as she said, "I will need to brush up on my notes in regards to enchanting items and usually such enchantments need maintenance by the Sorcerer or Sorceress who made them. But yeah, I can give it a shot."

Zel and Lina smiled as Gourry just kept snoozing along. Blissfully unaware of what was to come for him.

* * *

><p>With the meeting out well before noon, the Senshi made plans to relax and take a break from everything. So when lunch came around, the palace garden found itself hosting a picnic that the Senshi threw together using the Palace Kitchen. Sylphiel even volunteered to help Makoto and some of the other Senshi cook and make food, and taking into account who would be there, enough to feed a small army.<p>

So it was that the group could be found with even Gourry chowing down and complimenting both Sylphiel, who he knew had good cooking skills, and Makoto. Zel was happy to play his guitar he picked up during the trip to the Outer World, and Xellos settled for a cup of tea as he floated in midair. Amelia and her father were taking care of Royal Business and would be joining them when they could.

Lina herself was off to the side with a small stack of books. Some from the library and a few that looked like well-used and worn diaries. She had her reading glasses on and was involved in the book while still managing to pile down a stack of beef sandwiches. So involved that she didn't notice Usagi come sit by her until the the blonde spoke. "I knew Ami was a bookworm but you didn't strike me as one."

Lina smiled as she closed the book up and smiled. "Yeah so? Sorcery is just as much reading, making notes, and research as much as it is blowing people or things to bits. When I said I'm a Sorcery Genius, I meant it."

Lina looked to the stack of books and got out the ones that looked well used and worn. "These are my own personal research notes and the lore I've collected since I started by training back home in Zefellia and than traveling since I was thirteen and been at it for six years now."

Usagi thought for a moment and said, "I started being Sailor Moon when I was in 8th Grade." At Lina's questioning look, Usagi realized her error. "The same age as you. I was thirteen years old."

Lina nodded in understanding and smiled. "Not easy being green to the world and having to fight bandits, criminals, monsters, and maybe save the world at that age hmm." She said to Usagi as her red eyes looked at blues.

Usagi leaned back and smiled, "Back in those days...I just wanted it to end so I could go back to being a normal girl. Go to school, hang out with my friends, be a lazy klutz." The blonde shook her head and looked at Lina. "But it doesn't stop does it?" Usagi asked, a note of concern.

Lina shook her head and said, "Nope. I've learned that there are things out there that will always want to pick a fight and do nasty stuff for whatever reasons. While I wouldn't say I am the most moral of people...even I know the difference between right and wrong."

She smirked and than added more. "I don't go looking for fights but start one with Lina Inverse and you are bound to find yourself in one!" Lina cried out with her usual gusto. Usagi just gave a giggle and than stopped as the guitar music stopped.

Both gals looked over to see Zel looking at Ami questioningly. "So, I was meaning to ask but didn't get the time yesterday Ami...what are Genetics and this Medical Technology?"

Ami looked up from her book, one on kingdoms outside of Saillune and thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, it would be easier to start with the Medical Technology. You have some of the basics of it in this world from what I've read. My world is just further along with it than yours to the point that we have potions you could say to treat or manage many conditions."

She than thought really long and hard as Usagi and Lina came over and the others watched. The Senshi knew she was looking to make it easy to understand. She took a stick and went to some nearby dirt and started to draw in the bare patch. Zel noticed that two of the lines looked like they crossed each other, curving in the process in and out of each other. Than she started to put down lets A, C, T, and G; paired up with each other.

"This is what we call Deoxyribonucleic Acid, or DNA for short. These pairs of letters determine how certain animals look and even individual things about even Humans like hair and eye color." Ami responded and than smiled. "I will probably grab some books on the subject but it depends on how this Chimera magic works. If it isn't on this level, it might be reversible but depends on on how deeply ingrained everything is."

"But if it is down to the level of your genes, I do not think we have the technology yet to do anything about it." Ami finally finished looking at Zel. Everyone else just looked lost while the noise of Gourry munching away filled the air.

The Chimera looked thoughtful and said, "I'm used to failure and false hopes in my search. Even if you can't do anything now, anything you learn about me could help others and be used to find a solution." He gave a smile and went to go play his guitar but then stopped, and look of horror on his face.

An old woman servant came running by in panic as she was yelling, "The Ghost of the Crown Princess has returned to haunt us! Get a Priest or Shrine Maiden!" Than she stopped at a small shrine to Cephied and started praying for some nightmare to end.

Everyone wondered what would make Zel stop and and the old lady run by than they heard it. Luna and Artemis covered their ears and reverted to cat form. Ami had a puzzled, but fearful look. Makoto, Minako, and Haruka had dropped into a combat stance, Michiru behind her lover.

Mamoru was shielding Usagi as she had a puzzled and worried look on her face. Minako looked to Rei, the miko with her hands together like she was sensing something. "Getting anything Rei?"

Rei shook her head and replied, "No. If it is an enemy attack, they are either shielding or not using something evil to attack us."

Lina had heard it to and knew what it was. A sound she hoped to never hear again. A part of her past she never wanted to see again. "Oh by the Hells no!" She finally exclaimed as it came again, everyone turning in the direction it came from.

The eyes of everyone not native to this world and/or used to the sight stared on in macrabe horror. They than dropped their focus as they started going from the feet, clad in blue travel boots that went up to just above the ankle with a blue crosswork setup as part of it on top of socks or wrappings maybe. Above these on legs that just seemed to not quit, on the right thigh, was a blue band with gold trim but nothing to match on the left.

The eyes kept going up to the hip area where there was the start of a thong bikini with two straps it seemed to hold it on the waist. They kept going upwards on this thing with Makoto finally whispering, "My god, it has more talent than I do." The reason for this comment was the top of this bikini outfit, two orbs that wear breasts jiggled and demanded the sound effect of "boing" being added to them as they did so while it walked.

The top was like a turtleneck top with the shoulders protected by spiked shoulderguards holding up a purple mantle, a necklace or purple and blue spheres that met at a tiny smiling skull. Finally there was the head and face, framed in hair that was a match in tone for Amelia and Hotaru. On each ear hung a diamond earring and upon the head was a gold band tiara with a red gem in the center of it.

It stopped in front of all there as Zel asked, "What is that?" Xellos spewed tea and stared in complete shock and horror.

"I think it's the end of Saillune as we know it." The roguish priest finally responded to the Chimera.

Gourry just looked around questioningly. "What?" He asked than shrugged and went back to eatting, unaware of his surroundings right now.

The Senshi themselves finally found their own voices as Minako said, "I don't think we ever had a villianess of our own dress so...so...so..."

Hotaru picked up for the other blonde senshi. "It's like she stepped out of the bondage parts of Bible Black or looking like some Bondage Queen of Darkness?"

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna all turned to look at her scoldingly as Haruka asked, "How do you know about Bible Black and stuff like that Hotaru?" Any answer was cut off as what had appeared before them did that horrendous, ear-splitting sound again.

"Wahahahahahahahahahaha!" Came the soul-wrenching laugh from the woman before them as Lina hung her head in defeat. She finally approached this person and looked up at them.

"What are you doing here Naga?" Lina asked this woman, crossing her arms and looking exasperated. This caused a massive thump that shook the ground a little bit as everyone but Gourry, still sitting and eatting, fell over at the same exact time as one.

Ami looked up at the sametime as Zelgadis and asked in unison, "You know this...this..."

Lina nodded and rolled her eyes as said, "Yeah...traveled with her not long after I started my travels some years ago."

The woman did that soul-wrenching laugh again and said, "Yes! You didn't tell anyone about your adventures with the great Naga The White Serpent? I'm surprised Lina but than again, maybe you wanted to leave out my greatness, the greatness of Naga."

Lina just facepalmed as the Setsuna looked to Usagi. "I won't miss this world when we leave." Haruka said to her fellow gals. There were murmurs of agreement as they turned to see this meeting.

Naga laughed and looked around. "Seems to me you found other companions. Ones to make you look better now that you didn't have to compete with me, the great Naga!" The laugh coming again at the completion of her comment as Lina got more angry by the moment.

Lina gave a frustrated growl and said, "Again Naga...what are you doing here?" Lina knew that everyone was welcome onto the Palace grounds in Saillune and to enjoy the garden and the artwork that lined the halls. But still, she would of expected more from the guards to stop someone like Naga from coming in.

Naga looked at Lina and frowned. "Could ask you the same thing Lina considering how many rare treasures and such are in the Palace vaults. Planning on stealing any of it?" Naga asked, looking a little more serious now.

Lina finally blew up and replied with heated anger in her words, "Hell no! I would not. I don't steal from friends...mostly." She was breathing hard now as the anger and frustration built up.

Naga shook her head, used her hand to comb through and throw her hair a little, than spoke to Lina. "Hmmph. Well it isn't any of your business anyways what I'm doing here...yet. I will just be on my way." She walked past, bumping Lina out of the way and breaking the dam of rage.

"FLARE ARROW!" Lina yelled as she sent the attack at Naga, a bolt of fire flying through the air. Lina had lost it, not caring the Senshi and her friends were in the way and running for cover.

Naga turned and countered by yelling, "FREEZE ARROW!" A bolt of cold energy hitting the Flare Arrow and canceling it out.

Usagi looked around and than to Zel, "Um...I don't think Amelia will like this much." Zel just nodded in agreement as the two Sorceresses lashed out at each other in an impromptu magic duel. Neither woman giving an inch as Naga laughed obnoxiously like a lunatic and Lina yelling unkind things about her.

Both combatants landed in the middle of the garden, staring each other down as guards were around them but keeping their distance. Naga did a grand, dramatic gesture of pointing at Lina and saying, "Surrender Lina Inverse! Or I, Naga the Serpent, will destroy you!"

Lina would of retorted back if not for another familiar voice saying, "Halt all! What is going on here?" Stepping through the guards was Amelia and than Prince Phil as both looked around. It had been Amelia speaking as her eyes settled on the scene before them. The Senshi coming closer out of curiousity.

Naga looked to Lina. "Looks like you got lucky Lina. We will continue this later!" She laughed again while turning from Lina and walking towards Prince Phil and Amelia. She hugged Phil and ruffled Amelia's hair as Lina looked on dumbfounded.

The fiery force of destruction quickly found her wits again though and stormed over. "Would someone mind telling me what in Dragon's balls is going on here!" She yelled out as Naga turned and shook her head.

"No, I won't. Now please leave Lina. We will talk later." Naga replied curtly than turned back to the two Saillune Royal Family members that were present, treating them like family.

Lina was now beyond all reason and logic as she held her hands up and yelled out, "DILL BRAND!" The ground already starting to shatter from the spell taking effect as she brought them down to trigger the spell.

"Wait Linaaaaaa!" Naga and Amelia yelled in unison as the ground below them and Phil exploded upward. They landed a few seconds later, Phil knocked unconcious and both Amelia and Naga about to join him.

The Senshi had seen all this in shocked horror that Lina would do this to friends as Sylphiel just looked on sadly. "Guess I will be needed." The Priestess said sadly as she ran forward to start the work.

Lina herself went over to Naga as the latter said, "You're a meanie Lina." Than passed out completely. Lina just smiled smug but turned at the sounds from Amelia.

"Sorry Amelia." Lina said and Amelia just looked at Lina.

"Why did you Dill Brand me, my father, and my big sister?" Amelia asked than passed out as Lina's jaw dropped.

"BIG SISTER?" Came the booming voice of Lina in shock as palace windows shook.

* * *

><p>Lina sat in a chair in one of the large reading rooms of the palace with everyone as Phil, Amelia, and Naga checked their joints and bones for any leftover damage or healing. Naga turned to Sylphiel and smiled. "Your no slouch at White Magic, are you?" Sylphiel just gave a blush and smiled.<p>

Lina herself just looked on, slightly apologetic as she asked; "Um...so." Amelia shot Lina a look but Naga just smiled. "I helped heal you didn't I?" Lina asked a little forlorn. Amelia relented and gave a hand gesture to show forgiveness.

"Yes, in case you are wondering...I don't think I told you my full name did I Lina?" Naga said more politely as Lina just shook her head no.

"I just called you Naga as that was the name you gave when we first met." Lina replied as the other Sorceress nodded.

Naga smiled as she sat down, crossing her legs. "My full name is actually Gracia Ul Naga Saillune, Princess of Saillune."

Hotaru asked, "So than that makes you like the first in line for the throne after your father?"

Naga looked over to the short senshi and gave that laugh again. "No, I abdicated that when I left some years ago after our mother died." She said and let Amelia sat in her lap and Phil in another chair nearby. "I let Amelia take that role as I wanted to travel like our parents did before I was born."

Lina frowned and was thinking hard as Zel said, "So than the Crown Princess they talked about when we were protecting Phil from that assasination plot was..."

Phil nodded solemnly, "My wife yes."

Lina was putting things together and finally said, "So does that also mean you some how knew Amelia would make a better ruler than you?"

Naga nodded and replied, "Amelia always took more after father. Even when she was young, you could see the little Hero-freak she'd be." Amelia just gave a playful punch to Naga's shoulder and the older Saillune Princess smiled. "I myself took more after our mother. Slightly nuts, provacative, and and excellent sorceress with specialities in..."

Lina interrupted as she got it and said, "White Magic and Shamanism." Naga smiled and nodded.

"Anyways I came home because I had stopped in a place where I heard that the Crown Princess of Saillune was traveling with a flat-chested Sorceress who wore red and unleashed more destruction than a dragon could, with a temper and hunger to shame same dragon." She was looking at Lina when she said the last bit. Lina fuming but keeping it in for now.

"Than I heard about Demon Beast Zanaffar having attacked the city but being defeated and that hurried me. I wanted to check on home and my sister and if possible...talk to you about her traveling with you." Naga said, hugging Amelia.

Lina, noticing it and knowing Naga longer than anyone else, asked the one thing bothering her for the last several minutes. "Why are you not acting like...well...Naga?"

Naga looked up and thought for a moment and than asked, "I don't act like that around my family. I do take more after mom but even she toned it down around us and dad. This outfit was hers actually."

Lina just shook her head and decided to just leave it at that. "I got some work to do that is important. We will catch up later Naga." She got and waved at her old traveling companion, still annoyed as hell but holding back.

Naga just laughed, the Senshi cringing as she said, "Yes we shall Lina Inverse!" The rest of everyone decided to give the family trio time alone as well and left the room.

* * *

><p>Lina was deep in meditation when a guard of the palace came in. "Lady Inverse? I got what you requested and gave gold for." He came in with a leather bag and a sword in a sheath, blue in color to match the bluish-black of Gourry's armor. Lina smiled as she came out of meditation, having confiscated one the Palace many labs for sorcerers to use, she smiled.<p>

"Thank you." She gave over a little more gold as payment for services rendered. "Now do leave and make sure I am not disturbed please." The guard nodded and left as Lina locked the door behind her.

All around were the trappings of Magical and Alchemical research. Beakers, glass tubes, vials, burners, candles, magic symbols. Lina knew using her specialty to do her work wouldn't do but touching on White and Shamanist magic would do very well for what she wanted. It was a similar trick to what she used to make amulets so she could get a little travel money in the past.

Something she knew they might have to do besides liberating treasure from bandits. Smiling, she dumped out the contents of the bag. Inside was a travel pouch of water, blessed in Saillune and put into the leather skin pouch. Next to that was a small pile of gemstones, flawed rubies, and finally a larger perfect ruby.

Lina looked them over and nodded approvingly of the items. "Perfect." She than withdrew the longsword from it's sheath, realising it was not just a longsword but a bastard sword. Also known as Hand-and-a-Half Swords, they lay between the longsword and larger two-handed claymores and greatswords in length and were also great for a warrior who could switch between fighting with one or both hands on the hilt.

"So, this was the finest smithed blade he could find. It will do nicely." She smiled as the pommel was kept clear of any jewelry. For what she was going to do, it would need to be. Amulets were easy but making enchanted weapons? That was a very fine art and she remembered the Howling Demon Sword Zangulas used in battle. While not as strong as The Sword of Light or the other legendary Super-swords of Doom, it was a good blade none the less.

Now Lina was about to attempt the similar feat that the Copi Rezo had done and make a similar type of blade. It would take a lot out of her to do so but it would be worth it if it would give them an edge. well, till Lina and Gourry could get hands on the likes of those legendary swords they had been looking for.

Kneeling, she got out her own magic supplies, one just recently bought. A larger version of her magic circle she used for amulets to fit the sword and gem with in it. The amulet she would make first to allow her to empower the blade more fully, merging it into where the pommel jewel would be.

As she placed a small crystal sphere, she nodded when it lined up with the north. "Okay, so that's north." The lines of light that appeared lining up precisely. She than placed the smaller magic circle down and put the larger gem on it, with a card over. She held out her hand and sent power to activate the square and smiled.

_Source of all power flames that burn red._

There was a flash as the spell took hold. Lina removed the card and smiled at the little hexagram in the gem. "Magic square sealedand ready to go!"

She than grabbed the flawed smaller rubies that gemcutters took off as pieces of a larger whole when making facets and held them in her hand over their larger cousin. She closed her eyes and gathered power in the palm of her hand, beginning the chant she used so many times before.

_Might source now entrust your lifeforce in this jewel dust._

The power reduced the gems to a dust that she let fall onto the larger gem. She repeated this very action till the gem was covered and buried in ruby dust. Than Lina removed from her own supplies a small bottle of water and removed the stopper. It was easy to get magical or blessed water from guilds and temples and it was perfect as much of what making an amulet involved was a mix of Shamanistic and White Magic.

Pouring the water onto the pile of gemdust, she emptied it of every drop and nodded. Putting her hands out and sending power through, she began the final chant of her amulet making procedure. It was considered simple but the hard part was trying to make the amulet itself and setting up what it would do. She concentrated her will on what she wanted for this pommel jewel and spoke the words.

_Infinite Earth who supports all life_

_Gently flowing water_

_Come to my hand and give this form._

There was the snap and than a flash of power and blue light as the spell had taken affect. Lina smiled and said to herself, "Let's see what we got!" She didn't have to wait long as the dust hardened and shaped itself into a round red ruby with a Hexagram in the middle of it. A perfect pommel jewel if she ever saw one and excellent for enchanting a sword of a finely made caliber.

"That was the easy part. Now for the hard work to begin." She set up to start work on the sword, taking out a small wand from a drawer and etching into the flat runes and symbols to help hold what she wanted into the blade.

* * *

><p>Gourry himself was heading to where the blacksmiths helped to keep Saillune's guard in top shape, pounding out dents and polishing armor. He was bringing his own plates down as they needed serious restoring back to their luster. Even the symbol was barely visible now. He stopped by one of the smiths and smiled. "Hey, can I have an empty workbench and some tools for polishing and restoring armor?"<p>

The old gruff man looked up and nodded, "Sure son. Bench over there by a fire and the tools should be in and around it."

Gourry nodded and said, "Thanks." The swordsman walked over and sat down, placing the armor plates down on the huge table and getting out what he needed. Then he set to work with the tools, scrubbing, oiling, heating, pounding out dents. He was even getting cracks fixed. The armor was made from the shell of one of the more monsterous creatures around, smithed to a fine use and was part of his family's heritage in some ways.

Gourry was also thinking about something. He originally went looking for Lina, wanting to head out for a bite to eat. To his disappointment, Gourry found out she was locked in one of the labs and did not want to be disturbed in the slighest. He resigned himself to just being bored till he looked his armor over and frowned. It was not in great condition after the last few days and he hadn't had much time to get it taken care of in the last few years.

Deciding it needed to be restored to it's former glory, Gourry took off for where to work on it and now he was plying that trade of a warrior who took good care of his equipment. As the grime and abuse of the road fell away, a symbol was making itself present on the armor. It was the symbol of a serpent coiled and eatting it's own tail...The Iron Serpent.

Gourry smiled as the symbol came out from under hiding. Somehow, he knew this was a good exercise and would be important for the future.

* * *

><p>The moon was out, coming to full as Naga walked through a part of the Royal Palace set aside for only the family. While not neccesary due to how beloved the Crown Prince's family was, this was a place of respect, honor, and most importantly...rememberance. Even the torches were kept lit at all times here with glowing stones enchanted to give off soft light.<p>

Naga hadn't been back here since that day ten years ago. She stopped and held herself for a moment, trying to keep horrible memories at bay. The woman took a deep breath as Amelia came up from behind. "It's alright." She put a hand on her taller sister's shoulder and smiled.

"I know it is sis. Just the memories." Naga replied and looked down at her little sister. Amelia had only been like four or five when everything happened. She would barely have a memory. Naga though remembered it all in clear detail.

"You know she would like to know how you are doing and you haven't visited her grave since you left." Amelia responded back with that smile of an optimist. Amelia had often come here to connect to a woman she barely even remembered while Naga never had been here since the funeral.

They came to a huge stone memorial with the Royal Coat of Arms for the Saillune family. This was the family grave going back generations and this particular one was put up for Crown Prince Philionel El Di Saillune and his wife, the former Crown Princess Tasha se Lamia Saillune. The side for their father only had his full name and birth date on it. The other side though was fully filled in with the second date, the date of death. It was well kept, a testament that despite their mother's eccentricities, she was beloved by the court and the people.

Naga stopped and kneeled down just behind her sister as Amelia sat in front of the grave with a smile. "Hey mom, look who came today. It's Gracia and I brought her here so she could tell you all about her adventures." Amelia looked back a Naga and said, "Go on sis. Talk to mom. Tell about all the things you've done, justice you've brought, and how you are doing."

Naga just shook her head and said, "I would rather just sit and think you know." She stopped and turned around, reaching for a spell and than knew better and commanded. "You know this area is for royal family and those assigned to guard and take care of this place. Come out now...Lina Inverse."

Lina rounded from around a larger stone and said, "Busted." She than looked behind her to someone unseen and said, "Might as well join me before you two make a noise to." She got up and walked over, followed by Usagi and Luna, the latter in cat form. Amelia frowned as she wanted to scold them but held her tongue as Usagi came forward.

"It was my idea to follow you two. Naga looked a little concerned and I figured to come help cheer you up. Lina found me and joined me and Luna..." Usagi was saying, looking to her cat guardian.

"Well, someone had to come keep you out of trouble Usagi, especially when Lina joined us." The cat said as Naga, having been told what was going on, wasn't really surprised by a talking cat.

Lina decided to speak up, "I was never to this part and was wondering what you two were doing here. Sorry for eavesdropping on you two." She put on a sheepish grin with a hand behind her head.

Amelia shook her head and replied. "No your not but I think it's forgivable cause you two are friends." Usagi just nodded and sat down nearby on a bench looking over towards them, Luna leaping into her lap and purring as Usagi petted her. Lina just leaned herself against a stone pillar holding torches.

Naga was back to kneeling and facing the grave of her mother as Usagi watched than the she spoke. "I miss my mom sometimes too you know." Usagi said with a sad smile while looking up at the moon.

"I love my Earth Mother to death and wouldn't trade her for the world but I miss the mom I had back during the Silver Millenium." She finally finished as Naga looked back.

"What was she like?" Nag finally asked as Amelia was curious to about this Moon Mother.

Usagi kept on petting Luna and said, "She was wise, strong, loving, fearless. She believed in doing what was right by all and not for those who held power or were rich. She brought an era of peace that last a thousand years or more."

Amelia was enjoying the idea of such a just and kind ruler as Naga frowned. "But not all people would be happy with that or would of thought her motives pure."

Luna said, "Or jealous of what we had and there were...it would prove to be our downfall as Queen Beryl and Metallia used that jealousy, resentment, hatred, and anger to start a war of domination."

Usagi's face showed her sadness. "My mom died using the Silver Crystal in a last act by sending the entire court and the enemy's army into the future to be reborn. She hoped I'd be able to finish what she couldn't and in doing so...made her beyond the ability to reincarnate."

She looked up at the moon of this world and said, "Her grave is the ruins of our kingdom on the Moon in my world. I occasionally go there to pay respects to her when I can."

Usagi than looked into what were the saddest, most watery puppy-eyes ever made as Amelia than crushed her in a bear hug as she cried out, "THAT IS SO SAD!" Than burst into waterworks. Lina just hung her head as Naga rolled her eyes. Luna ended up lifted and smothered between the two girls.

Usagi though just smiled and returned the hug back and said, "It isn't that sad. Queen Serenity gave her life for her belief that we could rise above everything bad that we are." There was more muffled meowing before an explosion of hissing and screeching as the cat let loose with what could only be called Catjitsu.

Naga shivered and said, "Blood...uuhh." Fainting on the spot at what had happened. Even Lina was taken aback as both a very scratched up Usagi and Amelia looked at a very ticked Luna who was still regaining her breath than stretched out like a cat, regaining her normal composure. Than shot both girls a look and shook her head.

"Think twice and remember who might between you next time you want to hug. I am not Haruka or any guy and hence, would not enjoy being smothered to death between a pair of D-cups. Am I clear!"

Both princesses just nodded as Lina burst out laughing. "Finally! Someone who can appreciate a petite body." The sorceress said when she regained her wits as Luna put her tail up in the air and walked off like any cat would, owning the place.

Amelia looked to Usagi and asked, "What's a D-cup?" Usagi went wide-eyed and wondered how to explain the concept of bra and bra sizes to the other gal. This was going to be a late night.

* * *

><p>Usagi was laying down on a stone bench with no back with her arm over her eyes the next day and were eatting brunch in the Palace Gardens. Mamoru and Gourry had decided to take up sparring practice nearby. Rei came up from where everyone was gathered to discuss plans for what to do today and asked, "Long night?"<p>

Usagi just nodded as Luna gave a frown. Usagi than asked, "Ever tried to explain a concept to someone and they don't get it cause it is so foreign to them?"

Rei couldn't help but smirk. "Evertime I have to talk to you." She replied as Usagi just shot her a look from under her arm and groaned.

"Thanks to Luna here, I spent 3 hours having to explain to Amelia about bra sizes and measurements and all that." Usagi said finally as Rei just shook her head.

"Might have wanted to go with Setsuna on that one." Rei replied back as some commotion came from the doors into the palace.

"No! No! No! I refuse!" Lina yelled as she stormed out into the gardens. Naga following her and still dressed in that horrid outfit. Rei just shuddered as Usagi groaned. Amelia was behind with a huge kettle and a cup.

"I need some tea...or soda or something to wake up." Usagi muttered as Amelia turned and came over to her.

"Here, I brought you something to say thank you for last night and the culture lesson on your world. I know what it is like to have to stay up late for one reason or another. This should wake you up!" Amelia said and barely had time to pour anything as Usagi grabbed the kettle and poured the entire thing down her throat.

She sighed and than her eyes got wide. Than she screamed and started to bounce around as Rei asked Amelia, "What was in that?"

Amelia frowned and said, "Family recipe from mom." Naga just turned and smirked and gave a thumbs up.

Naga recited the recipe from memory. "The Secret Royal Tea. Two parts Saillune Black Pekoe, one part Emelkian Cocoa, and another part Zefellia Fire Brandy with a touch of cane sugar fresh from the Kingdom of Dilse." Rei looked to Naga and back to Usagi as the girl calmed down.

"Okay, I'm now wide awake." Usagi said and than looked to Lina and Naga. "What are you two arguing about?" The blonde odango asked, crossing her arms and looking concerned.

Lina put a hand in front of her face and growled. "Naga wants to join us."

Naga smiled, her gestures grand and full of over boasting as she said, "But of course. A threat to my home and the rest of our world? Why would I, the great and powerful Naga, not sally forth to challenge it with others of like minds?" Rei just stared flabbergasted, unable to comprehend the idea that she thought the Senshi were of like mind to her.

Usagi looked to Lina and said, "Take it you don't agree? Any reason why not?"

Lina looked at Usagi and said, "Because she's Naga. I traveled with her and I know what it is like. Trust me, we are inviting trouble. I'd still like to know what became of those ten clones you picked up when that one sorcerer wanted to make a Chimera out of me."

A visible shudder passed through all the senshi except Usagi at that thought as Luna asked, "Clones?" A touch of dread and fear in her voice.

Lina looked to Luna to explain. "The guy used the Copi Homonculus spell which needs a piece of the original and animal bones to make a full fledged clone of someone. The guy in question made ten Nagas and she bonded with them."

Rei looked to Usagi and came to a conclusion...do not let anyone in this world use this spell on Usagi. She than noticed a thoughtful look on Usagi and was worried at what would come next. These people were slowly getting on the rest of the Senshi's nerves.

Usagi smiled and said, "I say she can come. I've learned you always need friends around to help, even if you don't always get along." She gave Rei a smile as the Miko caught on to what she was saying.

Lina stood there flabberghasted as Usagi continued. "I probably would not of made it as far as I have without the support of my friends, not matter how they may act sometimes. In the end, they are your rock and who you rely on to have your back."

Minako smiled from where she was nearby and said, "Besides...the more the perkier." The senshi just gave one collective sigh as Artemis corrected Minako. "It's the more the merrier. You should only use perky to describe boobs or Usagi normally in the morning."

Minako just gave one of her smiles as Usagi looked to the second of three blondes and said to her friend, "Don't change Minako. We love you despite you couldn't get a proverb right to save your life."

Gourry chose that moment to come up with Mamoru and join the group. He than looked at Usagi, Amelia, Naga, and than Lina thoughtfully and than looked to Lina. Than he did the last thing he should of at that moment...opened his mouth.

"Lina, you aware that all three of these women have bigger chests than you?" He asked questioningly as Mamoru dragged Usagi back while Naga and Amelia ducked for cover as Lina turned on Gourry and gave an evil smile.

* * *

><p>Phil was enjoying the open window as a light breeze blew through his office. "Ah, a peaceful day in Saillune. Perfect for a pacifist like me! Now to work on these for..." His peaceful workday was interrupted quite spectacularly as Lina's voice could be heard yelling out one word.<p>

"FIREBALL!" With the subsequent explosion following as Phil held his papers down from the blast. He nodded and still smiling went back to work before looking out at the window and the smoke rising up from the garden.

"Gourry must of really said something stupid your highness." One of his clerks said to the man. Phil just nodded in agreement and went back to work. All was as normal as it could be in Saillune today.

* * *

><p>Robin S.: And there we go, another installment of Moonrise for the loyal readers. A long time coming too. Chapter 4 won't be so long in coming as it will have more action and all that.<p>

Usagi: Yes it will!

Lina: She finally gone? *looks around nervously*

Naga: I, the Great Naga the Serpent, am still here Lina Inverse! The Greatest Sorceress and magic-user in all creation! *laughs*

Trixie: Oh please, you are a two bit hussy compared to the Great and Powerful Trixie! *stands on hooves in wizard hat and cape and laughs*

Robin S.:*eyes Lina* Where were you hiding from Naga?

Lina: I'd rather deal with Pinkie Pie than Naga for any length of time. But what the hell is with the pony Naga?

Robin S.: Don't ask...she was in the episode "Boast Busters" of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Pinkie Pie: Did someone say my name! *Bounces in with a boing boing Pepe Le Pew-style* Look! New Friends! Party time!

Usagi: And this installment just outed the author as a Brony.

Robin S.: And she left the portal to Equestria open...I better go get Twilight Sparkle and Celestia to help contain this. Might need the other ponies as well.

Lina: Do I have permission to relieve some stress. *Points to contest of who was greater between the blue Unicorn in the cape and hat and Naga*

Robin S.: Do as you will Lina...just don't hurt them severely...otherwise Fluttershy might give you...The Stare. Meanwhile, I will work on Chapter 4 and get Pinkie Pie and Trixie contained. *grumbles and walks off to do that*

Lina: No problem. Just don't hurt them. Got ya! *evil smile as she turns to the two* DIL BRAND! *explosion* MEGA BRAND! *bigger explosion* DIGGER VOLT! *thunder and sparking sounds* FIREBALL! * biggest explosion*

Usagi: Well Luna...I guess we have to do the honors of the next chapter bit.

Luna: Quite right. Here are the notes on it so far. *leaps into the air to do an aerial somersault and lands as her magic makes the notes appear*

Usagi: Okay. *reads* Oh boy...good thing I won't be involved too much in a few scenes. Poor Setsuna though. Anyways, read and review people! We love the activity this story gets and want to see more and hear more back from you! Anonymous reviews allowed! *nails note to wall for the readers and leaves with Luna*

Setsuna: *comes up and reads note and eyes go wide with fear* WHAT? *runs after Usagi and Luna*

**Next: **It's the moment some have waited for! Others though dreaded! But mostly, everyone needs to work off some steam and a couple Senshi need deflating. More learned about the enemy as well. Oh and yes, a cockroach Youma-Mazoku Chimera to squash! All in **Chapter 4: Schooling Time! The Senshi-Slayers Faceoff!**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Sparkle: You got the notes and books on the Slayers and Sailor Moon canons Spike?

Spike: Yes I do Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: Good. *turns to the readers* Hello all, I am Twilight Sparkle. Robin can't do this part or write this chapter due to some technical difficulties...

*explosions sound in the background*

Twilight: *sighs*...Namely Robin is trying to reign in Lina, Naga, and Trixie. Usagi and Luna are right now with the Princesses in Canterlot due to not liking all this noise.

Pinkie Pie: This is fun! Fireworks everywhere! *goes back to popcorn watching the fireworks*

Twilight Sparkle: Anyways...so me and Spike here will handle Chapter 4 as best we can.

Rainbow Dash: Hey! What's this about a giant cockroach? I think that needs to be like...20% cooler.

Fluttershy: Um...are you sure Robin wants us to do this Twilight? *looks around nervously*

Applejack: I reckon they wouldn't be doin' it unless they be told to Sugarcube, right Twi?

Rarity: I think this story is absolutely marvelous. Why...

Twilight Sparkle: Everyone quiet please. It's time for me and Spike to work! Pen and quill ready Spike?

Spike: Ready to go Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: Then let's hoof to it! We shall start...*recites story to Spike*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Schooling Time!<strong>

**The Senshi-Slayers Faceoff!**

Rei just watched, brooding as Amelia brought another stack of books over to Lina. "Here we are Lina, more books regarding the legends and possible whereabouts of those swords." She set the stack down careful and stepped back. Lina herself had reading glasses on and was going through another book and just nodded to let Amelia know she was heard.

Rei finally asked, "So why are we sitting on our collective asses reading books rather than hunting, finding, and fighting the enemy? This is getting on my nerves." Next her was Makoto and Haruka, who both nodded in agreement. Hotaru herself was leaning back in a chair while Michiru was standing just behind her lover.

Minako looked up from where she had also been for the last few hours as they once again raided the Royal Library of Saillune. "Yeah. Why are we doing this again?"

Ami answered, "Because we don't know much about our opponents so until than, I at least might as well learn more about this world so we can understand it. We are also waiting on Xellos and his network of spies to bring information to us along with the riders the Palace sent out three days ago."

Lina than added her two gold in without looking up from her book, "Also...you saw what level our new friends play on. I'd rather go into this fight knowing that we know everything we can about our opponents when we confront them. That we know their goals and can stop their plans." She stopped to flip a page before saying anything more

"Also that Gourry has a sword at least as powerful as the Sword of Light is or more so. A good Super-Sword of Uber-Doom is always a good thing." Lina flatly stated from experience.

Rei was getting more ticked both with what Lina said and the fact she didn't even look up to address the Miko. Rei slammed a hand on a table, the echo carrying far and said, "But you just made a sword for Gourry. Why is that one not good enough?"

Lina than put the book down and turned to look at Rei while considering how to respond. Lina herself was getting sick and tired of Rei and it didn't help that Makoto and Haruka seemed just as impatient to get moving. "Last time we...me and my companions, went into battle with a foe of any real power enough to do us in...was facing the second ever made Zanaffar."

She pointed at Hotaru while keeping eye contact with Rei. "I promised Gourry a new powerful sword and right now, we need one as we no longer have the Sword of Light to use...either the real Gorun Nova nor the copy made by a friend of ours."

Rei just stalked up and asked, "So than why not look on the road?" She asked angrily, getting in Lina's face. Things were tense as Minako was wondering if she shouldn't reign in her fellow Inner Senshi and than looked to see Michiru just managing to keep Haruka from joining the argument. Makoto though was watching what Rei would do and Ami just put her book down and frowned.

Lina looked at Rei's fierce eyes, removing her glasses. Rei's fierce glare was enough to make anyone give pause to continuing an argument with her but than again...most people weren't Lina Inverse. "Knowledge is power. You seem to either not care for dying or going into this fight knowing as much as you can about the foe and why they are so motivated to kill you Princess."

The one many called The Bandit-Killer had faced down even Dark Lords and other dangers wasn't one to back down from a fight. "I for one will not run into this blind. Having an idea either where to find one of the three swords me and Gourry were looking for or where to start fighting our enemy will help." She said to Rei and than went back to her book.

Rei stood there fuming and said, "This enemy isn't after you and quite frankly...we've handled worse!"

Lina calmly placed a marker in the book she was working on to remember her place and than slammed it closed. She than whirled on the Miko and angrily shot back, "I've had just about enough of you. What makes you think you can go this alone. Our world too you know."

Rei looked around at Lina's other friends and Haruka spoke up, "With the exceptions of Zelgadis and that thing..." She pointed at Xellos, who just smiled as he drank from his tea cup while floating in mid air. "All of you are regular humans. As senshi, we are stronger and better equipped to handle things like this."

Now this line of thinking insulted not just Lina but a few others who knew her and themselves. Zelgadis starting in, "First thing is I don't like it pointed out I am not normal. Another is you are very much underestimating the abilities of many in this group." He turned to Haruka with his eyes neutral.

Amelia got onto the back of a chair and added her own comments in typical fashion for her. "That is right! With hearts full of justice and love on our side...WE WILL PREVAIL!" She said, striking poses till the chair over balance and she fell backwards with stacks of books from the table falling onto her.

Makoto finally said, "That's the other thing...some of you strike me as dillusional or insane. The antics are getting old I'd say. Why not take all this serious."

Xellos started to chuckle while drinking his tea than it went up to full blown laughter as hot tea shot out of the Mazoku Priest's nose. The only thing saving him being no pain receptors for that kind of event. "You really expect this group to be serious as you?" Xellos managed to get out as he looked at his empty tea cup. "Oh dear, need more tea."

Rei just glowered and said, "What about all this work your supposed to be doing? We need something on this enemy and you haven't even left the palace you freaking monster." Turning to face Xellos and than she said, "You know what...I think we can whip your butt and beat you down."

Xellos just smiled as his eyes opened. "A challenge hmm?" Rei fell back a little at the dangerous gleam in his purple diamond eyes. "I accept your challenge."

"As do I." Lina said, standing with her arms crossed and looking at Rei. "I think it's time you found out we can hold our own even against you. Duel outside of the city. Last group with members still standing get's bragging rights."

Minako stood up and said, "Realize we aren't going to go easy on you." She had her Henshin Wand out as did most of the senshi.

Lina smiled and looked as Amelia rose up from her tomb of books. "Me and sis are in. I'll go get her and let father know we will be out of the city. I'll also get Sylphiel and Miss Usagi." She ran out of the room.

Minako just joined Rei's side and said to Lina, "It's on like King Kong!" The Senshi just groaned collectively as Ami said, "How about no more proverbs and sayings for the rest of this story Minako please?"

* * *

><p>Far removed from all this, Leryza sat staring at the forms inside the tubes. Chimeras all of them but there was five of them that held her particular interest. A male voice from behind said, "I still can't believe there was enough for that Copi spell to work with after what the Senshi did to them." The man was wearing a cloak to hide his face but you could tell he went through hell though with his cloak shredded by shrapnel and burn marks.<p>

Leryza sneered and added, "So was your mission a failure too?" She asked, a little delighted at the thought that one of her fellow Generals having been to hell and back. She was only one of two pure Mazoku given that rank. She was above even Gaav's former Priest and General duo, Raltark and Rarshart. It irked them to no end but they couldn't do much as they failed to keep their Retainer safe and alive.

Her only issue was what to do with the other Mazoku in the bunch. That one willingly laid before their leader and was the strongest of them all. She was brought out of her thoughts when her fellow replied. "I was successful but we didn't know everything regarding the target, including who was watching over it."

Leryza shook her head and chuckled. "Come on...you are a Chimera of Human and Mazoku and served the Dark Queen longer than any of us. What could give you trouble?" She asked mockingly as she turned to face the man.

"I've learned to never doubt the power of explosives and that fox is good with them. But the female was scary. I never thought I'd see a human female wield a mace that can become a morningstar when it weighs a ton." This made Leryza look questioningly at him, now curious. He continued and the next words made Lerzya mentally curse. "Nor was I expecting her to shoot lasers from her mouth and wield such powerful magic."

Lerzya growled and said, "Idiot...wonderful. I wondered about you being sent on that one." She than turned at the sensing of another presence. Turning to see a woman wearing a white dress with red and blue gems along the straps of the blouse. It was a conservative yet still sexy dress as the newcomer looked at them.

"Why would a laser-breathing human wielding a mace be a worry dear Leryza?" The woman asked, a hand combing through her ankle-length silver-white hair. The only clue to her true identity being purple eyes as the white hair would hide the face.

"Keiko, you are the most recent of us to join and not of this world like your companion here so let me explain...what he faced to succeed and got the attention of is a Golden Dragon and possibly a Priestess to the Flarelord Vrabazard, one of Cepheid's four from where he went." Leryza explained as she looked between them.

"If she can get a message to the rest of the Ryuzoku and temples...we will have Golden Dragons to deal with and only one Mazoku short of the retainers has the power to fight them en masse...Xellos and he is not on our side." She finally finished as a second female voice made all three turn and go to their knees.

"Good thing than I am with all of you than is not." The voice said from the shadows and looked to Leryza. "You ready for round two? I got a little treat for our friends while you get everything in position for your plan and I hope you will not squander the Dark Queen's gifts. She worked hard to revive them after the Senshi nearly destroyed them the first time." The newcomer asked of Leryza.

Lerzya shuddered and said, "Of course my Lord. I will ensure success this time." This was the other Mazoku and the power this one wielded made it the most powerful of them and the one in charge of all three of them.

"Meanwhile, I shall go inform our Queen of what transpired on his mission." Pointing to the man and than looked to the woman. "Is everything ready on your end?"

The woman smiled and said, "Almost. I've got an issue with the nearby kingdom of Tafaroshia to deal with...namely their Prince is poking into my business and I'd rather not have a repeat of what happened with the Marquess a year ago." She purred it out and vanished in a teleport as Lerzya shook her head.

The mysterious general sighed and looked to Lerzya. "I still can't believe you talked me into this. Zellas is playing her cards close to the vest this time and is not letting anyone in on what she is planning." The general said as Lerzya nodded.

"Shall I go grab my forces and prepare my Lord?" Leryza asked and the voice didn't reply but Lerzya nodded consent and teleported.

The male shook his head, "I still think it is a fool's errand to do what you are about to do. I barely survived three of the Senshi and she has nine to contend with."

The voice chuckled, "True and if she succeeds...she gets some heavy rewards but I doubt it. My people's biggest issue at those ranks and lower was always an over-abundance of ego and belief in our superiority to Humans."

The man wisely kept his mouth shut as he was thinking nothing changed above that level either.

* * *

><p>It had taken a few hours of walking, but a suitable place had been found for this fight. Usagi, sat off to the sides with Luna, Artemis, Mamoru, and Sylphiel. She sat on the ground with her knees up and chin in her hands. "I so don't like this." When told about what was going to happen, Usagi immediately said no to taking part. That alone had rub some of the Senshi the wrong way but they couldn't force her into it.<p>

Luna nodded as Artemis voiced his opinino, "Agreed and it kinda ticks me off that the Senshi in this regard haven't learned better. You are the Princess and they should respect your decisions."

Sylphiel just smiled and looked to them as she said, "Yes though I can feel for your friends. Lina can be a bit hard to understand when you first meet them but they are good people at their core." She smiled and watched as Luna turned to face her.

"But you seem the complete opposite of any of them. Why do you stay with them?" Luna asked, a bit perplexed considering the Priestess looked so out of place amongst the group.

Sylphiel thought for a moment and than said, "I stay because I do help make them stronger. None of us would of been able to face down Copi Rezzo or Hellmaster apart. Lina pulled it in the end but making plans on how to do something is also what we do. That's why I think your friends are about to bite off more than they can chew."

Mamoru just said, "Looks like it is about to start." Observing the two sides lining up. They were thankfully a safe distance from anything not a Dragon Slave so risk of injury would be kept to a minimum.

* * *

><p>Mars stood with Venus at her side, staring across at Lina and her group, notcing how close Gourry was behind the Sorceress. Naga was even there, her laugh causing many of the Senshi to bristle and more so want to show this group up. The only exception was Pluto. She made it clear she was present to help but to keep in mind this was not their world. Advice Uranus, Jupiter, and Mars blew off.<p>

Mercury was the only one to take it seriously as she was at the back of the pack, ready to work tactics and scanning. Mars nodded as Venus gave out a basic strategy, "Mercury use your Shabon Spray to cover us than keep us in the know. Saturn, you handle Xellos. Everyone else pick your target."

There were nods as they turned to their opposites as Uranus yelled to them, "Ready to get creamed?"

Lina just stretched and closed her eyes than put her arms behind her head and said, "You wish. GO!" Before the senshi could even start, spells were being cast.

"RAY WING!" Lina yelled and took flight right at them at the sametime Amelia got into position.

"DARK MIST!" The Princess yelled out as dark fog flew out from her hands to cover the field at the sametime Mercury got into the flow.

"MERCURY SHABON SPRAY!" Mercury's bubble attack flew out and the two mixed together, the mist growing thicker and making it impossible to get any readings beyond a few feet.

That was enough to give Lina time to burst out of the mist and put a finger to Mercury's forehead and said, "SLEEP!" Mercury felt herself just lose conciousness as her eyes closed.

Neptune just looked around and got out her mirror. "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" The power of the mirror dispersing the mist to reveal Mercury out of the fight and than she turned at to the voice of another of Lina's friends preparing to cast. His hand open as he kneeled as he spoke the chaos words.

_Infinite Earth, mother of all things. _

Then he slammed the open palm down and yelled out, "DUG HAUT!" The ground shaking as stone spikes the height of three-story buildings erupting all over the field. She barely dodged on and managed to avoid an incoming bolt of ice. She turned to find her opponent was Naga herself. Taking a quick look, Neptune saw her lover going at it with Gourry blade to blade. The Space Sword glowing but Uranus unable to break the bigger man's guard cause he was always on the offense. The speed and skill of his strikes left no doubt now why he was considering the best swordsman around.

Neptune quickly put her mind back in her battle with Naga as the woman just laughed again and said, "Do you really think you have a chance against the Great Naga!" Neptune just answered in her best way and struck a glamorous pose.

Than she went on the attack, crying out her attack name. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" The ball of water flying at Naga as the woman just laughed and than took the time to start a chant, chaos words.

_You who crosses between sky and earth, _

_gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me power!_

Naga threw out her hand and yelled out, "DEMONA CRYSTAL!" The wave of icy fog caught her attack and froze it in place and than her as she was exposed to a cold beyond what she'd experienced before. Her fuku was even frosted as she looked on at her opponent and the woman laughing her over-sized breasts off.

* * *

><p>High above on the stone spires, Xellos and Saturn were going at it hard. So far, they only traded blows of their weapons and Saturn was amazed to find his weapon could block the glaive, though she had no clue it was due to a magic barrier. Xellos himself was amused but had taken Saturn's measure. This would not be a long fight and while his eyes were closed, he'd soon take it to serious.<p>

The moment came when they broke after another exchange of parries and blocks and landed on spires opposite each other. She looked down to see that Uranus was still being pushed by Gourry's swordplay, Neptune already suffering from Naga, and Pluto trading staff to sword strikes with Zelgadis as well as magic attacks.

Turning around, she saw Jupiter and Amelia going completely hand-to-hand and amazed that the younger and smaller girl was keeping up with the older brawler of them. But that left the question of where Lina was.

Her attention was returned to Xellos as the Priest cleared his throat. "Ahem, I suggest getting your head in this battle and not worry about your friends." He said cheerfully and than pointed out, "The whole point by the way of attacking you before you were ready was actually to throw you off your game and than we seperated you out to take away your main strength."

Saturn was perplexed and than asked, "But than why take on the one who was sent to take you on? Also, why tell me this." She put her glaive in front of her to guard her and waited.

"Oh that? Well I wanted to test myself agaisnt you first and as to your second...I want you to know how useless it would be to go after your foe on your own without knowing what they can do." His eyes snapped open and for once in her life, Saturn could say she felt fear. Those eyes held nothing but malice and the need to put her out of this fight. "Now to show you what a Mazoku of my level can truly unleash."

He than pointed his staff at her and yelled, "BLAST BOMB!" The staff than hitting the spire and sending a crack down it as fire erupted out and than went along the ground, vaporizing the ice sculpture than up the spire she was on.

Saturn barely dodged the flaming cyclone and landed on another spire, over-balancing a little to nearly fall off as she knew her face would be red from the intense heat. Than she looked up in time and yelled, "SILENCE WALL!" The barrier forming barely in time to stop the incoming small black cones.

Xellos himself was nowhere to be seen as the wall dropped. Saturn was tiring, she already put more energy into this fight than she wanted and than suddenly her chest felt like something hit it just below the sternum and all the air was forced from her longs. Xellos appeared out of nowhere in front of her and it was the bottom of his staff hitting her. "This ends now dear. Sorry. I do like you though." He brought the staff back out as she fell forward than spun it around and hit her spine with the other end and sent her hard to the ground, impacting hard.

Saturn slowly felt for herself than tried to get up but that is when her strength gave out and she fell into unconciousness, her transformation reversing. Xellos just nodded and teleported him and Hotaru off the battlefield to Sylphiel's care.

* * *

><p>Venus and Mars were busy playing dodge ball but with fireballs and flaming arrows than actual rubber balls as Lina went on the offensive the minute Mercury was taken out. Their one way of keeping tabs on the whole battle by being put to sleep. The big worry was how fast Saturn was taken out by Xellos. She understood he was good if he could help Sailor Moon but to see how fast he could fight and throw down worried the two Senshi.<p>

"You know Mars...I am beginning to think this was a VERY BAD IDEA!" Venus commented, shooting a glare to Mars as the Fire Senshi just growled.

Lina herself was smiling as everything was working perfectly. Saturn was out as was Mercury and now came the full on endgame of Lina's plan. She yelled out to the remaining of her allies, "We ready?" This left the two senshi wondering till they were backed into someone.

Looking behind, they saw not only a clearing made by Xellos' spell but also that they were back to back with Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, and Pluto. Perplexed; they all turned to see Lina, Amelia, and Naga land nearby.

"Time to end this. Shall we you two?" Lina yelled out to her two fellow female spellcasters. They both nodded and looked evily at the remaining Senshi than as both Lina and Naga flipped them a finger gesture that needed no translation, the middle finger.

Than as unison, all three gals yelled out the words, "FLOW BREAK!" A giant white hexagram appearing beneath the Senshi and suddenly, all six of them were not only without their Senshi outfits but no clothing either.

"What the?" Rei asked as they tried to cover themselves. Lina's jaw had dropped than looking at the looks of surprise and shock on the Senshi's faces...broke into laughter so hard she was on the ground.

"Oh gods! I did not expect THAT to happen!" Lina was saying as she laughed. The senshi themselves started to see red and turn red as much from frustration as embarrasment.

Gourry chose that moment to come out from nowhere and ask, "What happened to your clothes?" The look on his face of pure innocence.

Nine girls suddenly turned on him with angry faces and yelled, "BAKA! PERVERT!"

* * *

><p>Prince Phil was taking inventory of the garden with a scribe as he suddenly stopped and held up his hand. "My Prince?" The scribe asked but got his answer when a smoldering, bruised, and battered Gourry Gabriev came flying into the garden and dug out a path in the pavement.<p>

"Please get stonemasons to fix that please?" Prince Phil asked, carrying on while the Scribe just blinked and looked to the poor Yogurt-for-brains-but-brilliant-Swordsman who lay knocked out from being a Yogurt-for-brains-but-brilliant-Swordsman.

* * *

><p>It had taken a fair bit but clothing was fetched and now the Senshi sat nursing wounded bodies and egos, Gourry rejoining them as well. "Ugh...taken down that fast." Haruka said as she had also seen Hotaru removed from the fight. She looked to the youngest of the senshi as she was healed up by Sylphiel now sat by the fire as Lina looked over to her. Hotaru herself was looking thoughtful.<p>

"Hey, I wouldn't worry too much. Even we would rather not have Xellos as a foe. The last time we fought him got our butts handed to us." Lina said with a smile as she looked to the Priest and than she smirked. "Besides, he's been beaten himself a few times."

Hotaru said, "It's not that...it was just how he fought. He wasn't facing me head on. He used attacks to distract and force me down before taking me by surprise." She looked to Xellos and than said, "That should of been mine to win."

"Not really Miss Tomoe." Xellos said and than smiled in thought. "You forget we Mazoku feed off negative emotions. All the senshi who were there had emotions of that sort. Also, you tire easily. I took advantage of your weakness by making you work harder in the fight." He made a tea cup appear and started to drink.

Usagi at that moment, decided to redeem and get revenge for Hotaru as she stood up. "So if that's the case than what will this do." She jumped and glomped Xellos completely by surprise and started to sign some sort of happy song. The Mazoku started to look ill as he coughed.

"Pyschological Warfare...not again. Please stop." Xellos croaked out as the group sat under the stars and moon. Lina had to laugh as did everyone else and Rei chose that moment to sit down by her.

"Yes Rei?" Lina asked of the Senshi. She looked and noticed Rei looked a bit deflated. She smiled as the duel served it's purpose. "You are realizing this isn't your home turf anymore. If the situation was reversed, I'd have problems myself. You have to admit the results of the Flow Break was interesting."

Rei rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah and we went into that thinking our strengths would see us through." Rei than looked at Lina and sighed before speaking, "I still don't like how you do things but I got one question and I think it is the same on all our minds."

Lina smiled and winked before saying, "How did we win so easily and back you down like that? Easy...power is only useful if you know how to use it. Casting the wrong spell at the wrong time is for idiots." Lina than finally said, "Sometimes it pays to fight smarter than your foe. Even if they wield more power than you, many enemies still got a weakness to exploit."

Ami nodded before speaking up. "That actually makes sense. I always wondered how Galaxia was able to fight and beat us like she did and after that, I think I know. We went in thinking we could beat her full on or backstabbing her yet in the end, only Usagi carried the day."

Setsuna smiled and than she finally spoke up, "It makes sense. Sometimes one doesn't need to be more powerful to win. Power helps but is not always what is called for."

Hotaru smiled and said, "That is something one can learn from history in our world. Sometimes a smaller and poorer equipped force can win over a larger one with better weapons." Usagi just smiled as she looked to Hotaru and let Xellos go, having stopped singing and left him to gasp for breath.

"I prefer not to fight really. But I have to admit, seeing you all naked at the end of that was funny." Usagi giggled as Rei rolled her eyes and responded in a manner that was considered very mature, a raspberry.

An explosion in the distance interrupted any further talk and discussion as smoke could be seen rising from Saillune. "Uh oh...you think our friends are back for a round two?" Minako asked everyone, though the question was answered with silent agreement. The Senshi transformed in mid-stride as everyone rushed back to the city.

* * *

><p>They arrived on the scene of the rampage and Lina just stared on at the destruction's path. "What are they trying to do? Take the circle apart?" Amelia asked as Lina just nodded.<p>

"I would if I was getting ready to do something big." Lina responded while looking to follow to the source. Everyone rushing behind her till they hit a dead stop. Lina's eyes going wide and responding, "That is one ugly Mazoku." She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mercury was already hard at work analyzing their foe.

What didn't take long is one of the Senshi to freak out. "WHAT!" Yelled Pluto as she was stumbling backwards, fear clearly etched on her face. "They...they...they didn't make it into that horror?" The creature turned around and everyone saw why the normally stoic Guardian of Time was losing it mentally.

"It's a freaking giant cockroach!" Uranus uttered as the eyes seemed to focus on Pluto and than it charged, sending the Senshi diving for cover save one.

"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" Pluto yelled as she led the creature on a merry chase. The senshi in a full panic as a pathological fear of cockroaches came forth in full force, brought on by the over-sized fascimile to a member of the Order Blattaria.

Mercury cleared the dirt out of herself and said. "That thing is not a full Mazoku. I detected Youma as well." This caused a few curses as well as shocks from others in the group while they watched the strange high-speed chase destroy more of the city.

Zelgadis rolled his eyes. "Wonderful, it's a Chimera. That means it will have the abilities of both beings." Xellos himself just gave a tisk and sat and thought for a moment. The Chimera of the group than asked, "Why is she running from it though? She should realize it isn't natural at all due to the size of that thing."

Saturn said in answer with a sad face to his question, "Pluto has a fear of Cockroaches. The size and resemblence to that particular creature probably caused her to lose it."

Lina could just look to Usagi. "So, any ideas how we handle this?" Lina asked, still a little dumbfounded about the whole thing as clouds of debris were kicked up in Looney Tune fashion, with Pluto doing an on spot impersonation of the Roadrunner.

Amelia asked, "How do you normally handle these Youma?" She asked the Senshi, looking to them. Many eyes fell on Moon and Mars as both shrugged.

Mars spoke, "I usually fix an Ofouda Scroll to their head and it usually stops them with pain and paralysis but your Mazoku proved resilient to that so I had to go with full on blasting spell I use."

Lina was thinking and smiled. "Amelia, you still got the rock from when we freed those ghosts by accident a few years ago?" She asked, looking to the Princess and waiting as said Princess produced the rock and Lina smiled. Her view went straight to Zelgadis and said two words. "Ra Tilt." Than to Moon as she said, "Whatever you do to destroy them." Both smiled and nodded.

"Rest of you, let's try to corral and guide our lost Time Guardian and her fear into a nice big open spot. I'd rather not make a bigger mess than we already got." Lina than ordered to the rest of the group as she looked to Mercury and asked, "Where are they now?"

Mercury looked at her computer and frowned. "Move." Was all she said and everyone but Gourry did as he was forgotten and left confused.

"Wha..." Was all that left his mouth as a dark green and white blur followed by an even larger black blur ran him over.

"Gourry. Move when we say move please." Mercury responded, now completely at ease with the man's lack of brains. Than they all moved into action, Gourry picking himself up and running after as if he hadn't been run over by a Sailor Senshi being chased by a Giant Cockroach.

* * *

><p>Pluto ran for all she was worth, using even building rooftops to leap to in an attempt to escape her nemesis. She looked back and noticed a pair of blonde shapes leaping from roof to roof in pursuit. Soon, Uranus and Venus caught up as Uranus yelled to Pluto, "Pluto...help us lead the thing to the Palace Courtyard. We got a plan to handle it!" They kept pace as Pluto nodded in a paniced way. She just wanted this over with.<p>

Coming close to the destination, Uranus and Venus both turned and yelled out their attacks.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The two attacks hitting head on to blind the creature as Pluto got into the courtyard and turned to face the greatest nightmare she ever had. The thing landed, still shaking off the attacks it just received.

"PLUTO MOVE LEFT!" Mercury and Neptune yelled and she did as ordered. Than she heard voices in unison starting to do several things at once.

"AQUA CREATA" Came Sylphiel as Neptune yelled out, "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Lina's voice was next as she yelled, "DOLPH STRASH!"

Water formed everywhere while both attacks charged through it, gaining power but they would also gain something else as as the spear of water got bigger and gained velocity from Neptune's attack.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" The streamers of icy cold water flying out as Mercury unleashed her fury.

"FREEZE ARROW!" Yelled Naga as the two attacks wrapped around the huge spear of water and turned it into a solid spear of ice. The final touch was Mars leaping onto the thing and attaching one of her scrolls than leaping back and smiling.

The spear nailed the monster head on and drove into the ground, holding it in place as the water formed from Sylphiel's spell froze from the deep cold of the two magical ice attacks, holding the legs in place.

Than came the three voices anyone would want to hear when faced with an Over-sized problem that would make even Terminex run in fear. The first two, Zelgadis and Amelia, spoke chaos words.

_Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite, _

_everlasting flame of blue,_

_let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite!_

_You pitiful twisted creatures, _

_not of this world..._

_by the Light of Purity I possess,_

_I bid thee, begone to the nexus of our two worlds!_

"RA TILT!" "MEGGIDO FLARE!" The strongest Astral attack and the greatest purify spell known hit like a Tsunami of the gods as the creature screamed. Only Sailor Moon provided the finishing touch.

"MOON CHAKRAM ACTION!" She yelled, the chakram glowing as she threw it straight into the two strikes and that is when all hell broke loose for the power engulfing the creature. The disc weapon charged into the creature than stopped as it turned the three powers of purity into a cyclone of destruction for the Mazoku.

When it finally faded, the chakram came back to Sailor Moon after hovering in midair and she smiled. "Ooh yeah! We owned!" Sailor Moon yelled as she gave a V for victory sign. Lina smiled and waved as everyone came to Pluto.

"You okay Pluto?" Moon asked, her and the senshi joining their friend. Everyone seemed concerned about what she had gone through but Pluto just smiled.

"I think I will never freak out at a normal cockroach again because all I need to do is remember this incident." Pluto responded as Gourry finally caught up with them.

"Man, you move fast. Hey, where is the other guy?" He said, looking a little confused.

Sailor Moon noticed immediately who he was asking about. "Mamoru?" She was worried as they had a bond that they could feel and saw he wasn't nearby?

"MAMORU?" She yelled out and than came laughter...multiple laughter. Leryza appeared with Mamory held by some sort of organic-looking thing and struggling against it.

"Let him go bitch!" Uranus yelled as she threw a ball of power out, only for it to be intercepted by a red blur. The red blur resolved into a shape the Inners knew well but not the Outers.

"HOW THE HELL? I THOUGHT WE KILLED THOSE THINGS!" Mars yelled as she saw four more similar monsters appear.

Mercury was fast doing readings and said, "They are Chimeras like the one we dealt with just now. Everyone be careful!"

Xellos was silently hiding and cloaking himself as he sneered at Leryza. He sensed a change and was amazed when black lightning shot out and wrapped around Mamoru, draining him of Life energy and causing pain to feed Leryza's Mazoku powers.

"I assume you are familiar with the girls before me? Well, they got an upgrade and are now the Neo-DD Girls. I will be waiting for you just outside the city near a place that suits me perfectly...and do come Princess Serenity or he dies." With that, Lerzya and the Neo-DD Girls vanished with Mamoru.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Sailor Moon yelled out as she ran towards where they were. The Senshi were at her side in seconds, trying to keep her from losing it completely.

Lina stood speechless and growled as she vowed Lerzya would go down hard. Explosions in the distance showed that this was a full scale attack to push them to their limits and tire them out.

Sailor Moon stopped crying and slowly stood up, the ground cracking under the strain of her power. Her friends knew that her capacity for love was her greatest strength and would drive the normally cheerful and peace-loving Sailor Moon to fight like a raging banshee when those she loved were threatened.

A Mazoku appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack her but she barely moved as the creature flew apart from a single slice of the disc. "Let's go get him back from that inhuman monsterous bitch." Sailor Moon said, tears and fury fighting for control as for once in her life, the gentle nature of the woman was put aside.

* * *

><p>Robin S.: Nice job Twilight! Couldn't of done better myself.<p>

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks Robin, glad to help. Is everything under control now?

*looks over at where Fluttershy has the three offending people under her Stare*

Robin S.: Yes they are. You and the ponies can head back to Equestria with Trixie in tow.

Twilight Sparkle: Good, I hope you don't mind a cliffhanger.

Robin S.: Hardly. It's an excellent end to the chapter. Also, there will be music in the next one, including a Senshi favorite!

Spike: Which brings up an excellent point.

Everpony: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Next Time: Explosions! Awesome moves! And Sailor Senshi kicking major ass! All in **Chapter 5: Battlecry of the Frontline! The True Power of the Warriors of Love!**


End file.
